Elsa, Princess of Arendelle, and Anna, Queen of Arendelle
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: An AU of how Frozen might have happened if Anna was the older sister and Elsa was the younger sister.
1. Notes

This is just some short notes about this AU series.

1) This is an AU.

2) Anna is the older sister while Elsa is the younger sister.

3) Anna is 6 years older than Elsa. Her birthday is 21/06/1818.

4) Elsa's birthday is 22/12/1824, making her 14 during the most of Frozen.

5) Any later info that might have only been known in Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure and or Frozen 2 is accidental because it's unavoidable after watching the later movies or clips.

6) The main events in Frozen occurs in July 1839 (official)

7) Frozen II was amazing and I've secretly already watched it twice and am waiting to watch it for the third time. Don't blame me because you know it's that good.

8) Chapter 2: Memories has been corrected as it had a few mistakes I had overlooked. Thank you so much BlueLion for telling me.

9) Any additional notes might be added over the course of this story.


	2. Birth of a Princess

* * *

**Hey everyone. Guess who's back with a new story? I think this has been done before but I want to put my own twist and ideas into it, so thus, this was born.****I hope you guys and gals enjoy reading this.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Papa." I yawn as I awake to feel the familiar arms of my papa lifting me up.

"Morning _Solskinn_." Papa says in a warm and soothing tone that I almost fall asleep again, only to be woken up by the vibrations from his laughter.

"Papa. Isn't it a little early?" From above his shoulder I can see an endless dark sky. The only light that illuminates my room is the beams of moonlight emitted by the full moon. This is clearly a sign that it isn't even morning yet, so why's Papa waking me up so early?

"Well _Solskinn_, don't you want to meet your new baby sister?" It took me almost a whole minute to fully comprehend what Papa had said.

"Sister?" My eyes widen. "I told you she'd be a girl." I try to wiggle out of Papa's arms. Emphasis on try.

"Come on. I want to see her." I pout and lay my head against his shoulder once again because trying to get down when no one wants to put you down is exhausting.

Papa finally starts to walk towards his and Mama's room. However, he stops before we actually enter it, making me frown.

"Papa. What are you waiting for? Let's go." I try to reach for the door handle. If only my arms were long enough.

"Anna." He looks at me sternly. It's not a familiar look but I've been on its receiving end quite a few times before. "You have to be quiet ok? Mama's tired and the baby needs a lot of rest too."

I pretend to zip my mouth and throw away the key, making Papa chuckle as he kisses me on the forehead before opening the door.

At once, I hear a lullaby, the same lullaby Mama's sang to me for as long as I can remember. Papa takes me to her and places me on the bed, allowing me to crawl up and cuddle her.

"Morning _Solskinn_." She caresses my face before turning slightly. "Meet your new baby sister, Elsa."

The minute her face turns to mine, I'm in love. It changes when her eyes open to reveal bright blue orbs though. It is at that moment I promise to protect her with all my life. I will teach her, love her and never ever let her go because she's my baby sister and she will be the most loved princess the world has ever known.

I try to cuddle her before Mama stops me. Papa makes sure I'm seated properly on the bed and will not fall before placing Elsa in my arms. She's so small and so light but she fills my heart with love and other things I can't even explain.

"Hi Elsa. I'm Anna, your big sister and I promise to always be there for you."

* * *

_9 Days Later_

"Hi Elsa." I look over the bassinet to see my baby sister peacefully asleep with her thumb in her mouth.

I decide to not wake her and gently stroke her forehead lined with wisps of hair.

"You may not know this yet but soon, it's going to be a New Year. You slept through Christmas, but don't worry, Papa, Mama and I kept them for you to open once you're awake." As soon as I said that, her eyes opened wide but she made no sound so I decided to spend some time with my baby sister before having to tell Mama she's awake.

"Yay. You're just in time for the fireworks." I whisper shout. Elsa just looks at me all confused so I pick her up and make sure she's bundled properly in her blankets before taking her out to the balcony where Mama and Papa are waiting.

"Hi _Snøfnugg_." Mama coos as she takes her from my arms. "Are you ready to ring in the new year?" Elsa just smiles back but her little smile warms my heart.

Then, I hear a shout from far away and I can't contain my excitement.

"3!" I see the people starting to light up the fireworks.

"2!" The shouts are getting louder and louder.

"1!" The bell-ringers are preparing to ring the church bells.

"_Godt nytt år_!" The shout fills the air before Auld Lang Syne played throughout the whole kingdom as we watched the fireworks.

"Happy new year girls." Papa said and I cuddle close to him.

"Happy new year Papa, Mama." I wish as Elsa coos.

I watch as Elsa's eyes fill with wonder. Suddenly I see her hand sneak out from under the blanket and a blue light shine from it. Seconds later, a small explosion, just like a mini firework, takes place and she giggles. I want to tell Papa and Mama but they're too busy. Maybe I'll tell them later.

* * *

**FYI: Solskinn = Sunshine**

**Snøfnugg = Snowflake**

**Godt nytt år = Happy New Year**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but this is just the beginning. I hope you'll stay tuned for more. See you later Angels.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	3. Memories

* * *

* * *

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Each one means a lot to me and I can't even begin to express how grateful I am, so thank you so much.**

* * *

**Now onto the reviews:**

**1) Guest #1 : Amazing idea. keep writting, i want more.**

**\-- I'm so glad you think so and I will write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**2) faithcorry634 : I like the twist! It is interesting. Update soon please.**

**\-- Thank you so much and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.**

**3) akeye49 : Please write more! I love this idea!**

**\-- I will write more and I'm so happy you like this idea, I love writing things that people like.**

**4) Guest #2 : Thank you, interesting twist**

**\-- You're welcome and I'm glad that you think this is interesting. I hope you continue to read and review.**

**5) Guest #3 : Anna's 20, whereas, Elsa's 14****Anna and Elsa were born 6 years apart instead of 3 years apart because why?**

**\-- There are some plots that I have for this story that would require a different age gap. I also had some concept art that gave me an idea of what I wanted to write and it had a larger age gap than the original. I hope you like the story so far and continue to read and review.**

**6) FrhancesSandel : Who has the ice powers anna or it sill elsa?**

**\-- Elsa still has her ice powers, while Anna is powerless (get it?). The only difference is the ages. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to read.**

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

_Elsa is 1 month old._

**Anna's POV**

A little head pops from over the bassinet and Elsa cries, causing a light dusting of snow to fall in the bassinet.

"Shh. Sorry Elsa. It's ok. _Storesøster_ is here. Shh." I pick her up and cuddle her close, rubbing my nose with hers. Eventually her cries soften and her blue eyes are wide open.

"Don't worry Elsa. As long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you." She smiles and cuddles deeper, falling asleep once again.

"I will always protect you. Big sister's promise."

* * *

_Elsa is 6 months old_

**Agnarr's POV**

It's so warm now it might be the warmest summer we've ever had. I know Anna and Iduna are fine but I'm worried how Elsa will adapt to the change in temperature. She's still so tiny and fragile, even more so than Anna was at that age.

I decide to pick her up from her crib since she's been there for a while now. The physician recommends she drinks more often to reduce the chance of dehydration and falling ill.

To my shock however, she's cold to the touch.

I try bundling her up in a few more blankets before taking her to Iduna in the library.

"Iduna!" I ignore all the royal teachings that have been drilled into my head from when I was Elsa's age and barge into the library. "Elsa's so cold."

Iduna quickly rushes over and feels her forehead, her face paling as soon as she does.

"We have to take her to the physician." She says and I nod, running behind her as she rushes to get to the physician first.

By the time we arrive in the infirmary, he's ready for us and tells us to put Elsa on the changing table. He does a few quick check ups before turning to us with a puzzled face.

"Her internal temperature is normal. She's not unresponsive and in fact, she seems more awake than usual." As the physician says that, Elsa rolls back and forth on the table, making Iduna quickly pick her up so she wouldn't fall off.

"But why is she cold to the touch?" Iduna voices out the question that floats around our minds.

"Because she has magic." A voice chirps from behind and we turn to see Anna standing on her tippy toes trying to see what's happening.

"Anna, _Solskinn_, what are you talking about?" My heart starts to pump rapidly out of fear. There is no way Elsa could have magic right? It all must be a figment of her imagination.

"Here. I'll show you." Anna, with the most grace and gentleness that I've ever seen, takes Elsa out of her Mama's arms and holds her carefully.

Then, she starts to gently stroke her cheeks, making her giggle as blue light emits from her palm. The blue light eventually turns to powder and soon a light dusting of snow coats the blanket.

"What in the world?" I look on in confusion as Iduna just stretches her arms out for the child. Anna hops onto a chair nearby so she is as tall as her Mama as she gently pets the baby.

"Sorry. I told her not to tell so it could be our little secret. But I guess the cat's out of the bag." Anna sheepishly says and I can't help but shake my head at her.

"Any other secrets you would like to tell us?" I raise my eyebrow to make sure she knows I'm being serious. All she does is take one look at Elsa before hopping off the chair with a "nope" and leaving the room.

"Well then, that settles it." The physician says as he starts to pack up his things. "Elsa must have been feeling a little too warm and decided she needed to cool off so she used her powers to cool herself down."

Iduna and I just nodded before the physician left with a reminder. "Just make sure she has enough fluids and she should be fine. Good day your majesties and princess."

Well we have a lot to talk about right now.

* * *

_Elsa is 9 months old_

**Third Person POV**

The family sits quietly in the library, the only sounds heard are the squeals of delight from Elsa as she passes her toy to Anna, who then throws it back to her.

Their Mama and Papa watch fondly from the couch beneath a stained glass window.

Soon however, it is time for the family to get ready for the autumn festival.

"Anna, _Solskinn_, it's almost time to get ready." Her Mama calls out to her, causing her to put the toy down and rushing over to her Mama, leaving Elsa sitting there by herself without her toy.

"Nngh." The baby tries to reach the toy but it's out of reach. "Nngh."

After a while of trying, she plops back onto the floor before she gets an idea.

"An... Anna." Said girl turns around but pays the baby no heed. The baby in turn is oblivious to the smiles on the trio on the couch's faces.

A feeling stirs in her chest and she wants to give up and cry but she knows she can't. Anna's always telling her not to give up so she won't.

Quietly, she freezes a little bit of the floor, just enough to make a path for herself to the toy. Then carefully she gets up and with small steps or glides, she finally reaches her beloved toy. As soon as she does, she lets out a squeal of victory and sits on the ice, only to be lifted up into her Papa's arms.

"Elsa." Her Papa tickles her softly. "You said your first word. And you walked, er skated."

"Guess who's a big girl now Elsa?" Anna asks as she tiptoes to stroke her sister's little face.

"Um Agnarr. This means we have something to do now." At that his face pales and he passes Elsa to her Mama before rushing to find someone.

"What was that Mama?" Anna's curious eyes meet her Mama's as she is led towards her own room.

"Well, if she's anything like you while you were learning to walk, we might have to baby proof the entire castle and not just the hallway." Her Mama chuckled.

Anna just pets the baby's head that's starting to have a platinum blond fuzz. "Don't worry Mama. I can take care of her. I'll always be there for her."

* * *

_Elsa is 1.5 years old_

**Anna's POV**

"Morning Elsa." I sit up in my bed to find Elsa already standing in her cot and trying to escape.

"Anna. Anna." She tries lifting her leg up to get it over the railing. Thank goodness she's so tiny though and isn't able to reach it.

"Elsa..." I warn her. She does this every morning and Mama and Papa are worried she will eventually succeed and fall.

She sits back down and pouts, giving me her puppy dog eyes as I near the cot. I give in and help her out, cuddling her close as I allow myself to fully wake up.

Then I throw her onto my back and we rush off into Mama and Papa's room to wake them up and begin a new day.

* * *

_Elsa is 2 years old_

**Anna's POV**

"Elsa. Smile." The painter asks.

Elsa has been having one of her bad days, losing her favourite purple blanket, not being able to do anything while sitting on a chair for two minutes, which is really long even for me, for the first time because she had a tantrum from not having it at naptime, causing a mini blizzard in her cot while having a tantrum, and that was all before lunch.

Now, we're trying to have a family portrait painted because the last one was when Elsa was still a newborn. But Elsa doesn't seem to be in the mood for anything because she's cranky from her lack of a nap.

We've tried everything to get her to smile. The chefs made her her favourite chocolate chip pancakes, totally unfair by the way, they let her freeze her room and play in it for a while, Papa and Mama even tried to get her a blanket just like the one she had but of course she knows it's not hers.

Everyone's at their wits end trying to get her to smile. Eventually, we give up and decide to let the painter paint us first and do some touch ups on Elsa when she is in a better mood.Although, the painter is still trying to get her to smile.

I think Elsa's getting annoyed with him though because the next thing we know, a snowball has been thrown right at his face. Man does my little sister have a good aim and arm at two years old.

His face covered with snow gets her to smile. And seeing her smile, we smile too and tickle her, hoping to get her giggling.

To our relief, she does giggle but our heads end up covered with a small mountain of snow each. We don't mind though. She's happy and that's all that matters.

A few hours later, the painting is finally done and the results leave us in a full blown laughter. Papa's standing beside Mama, with a hand on her shoulder, who's on a chair and holding Elsa, while I stand in front of Papa.

That's not the funny thing however. The funny thing is that only Elsa's looking at the painter while the three of us are staring at her full of love with snow on our heads.

Despite the weird family portrait, it's by far the best portrait we've ever had.

* * *

_Elsa is 3 years old_

**Anna's POV**

I wake up to soft cries from the bed across from mine. I immediately rush to it knowing my baby sister needs me.

I climb up onto the bed and hold her tightly as I wait for her crying to cease. Soon enough it does and all I can see in the night are the watery eyes looking right back at me.

"Are you ok Elsa?" I shift her a little so she's more comfortable with her leaning against me and her head resting on my shoulder. "Did you have another nightmare?"

I felt her nod against my cheek. "Was it a big and scary monster that's underneath your bed?" She trembled a little as her eyes widen.

"How did you know?" Her small voice whispers as if she was afraid of waking or alerting the monster.

I turn my head slightly towards her ear and carefully whisper. "Because I've defeated it before."

She looks at me with more wonder than ever and I hand her her blanket. I then put her on my bed where she will be safe from the monster and charged at it with my super long ruler.I crawl under the bed, pretending to fight with the monster until I decide it's time for it to die.

Finally I escape victorious and Elsa cheers while jumping on my bed. "Yay. Anna defeated the big scary monster." I join her on the bed and hug her.

"I hope I'll be strong and brave like you when I'm older." My heart melts at that.

"You will Elsa. You'll be the strongest, bravest and most beautiful princess in all of Arendelle. I know you will." As soon as I say that, she smiles before letting out a yawn.

"But before that," I smile and pull her closer towards the pillows, "you'll need a lot of sleep. And you can sleep in my bed tonight."

She cuddles deeper as sleep begins to overtake her. "I love you Anna."

I smile at that and hold her close to me. "I love you too. And I promise to always protect you."

* * *

_A few weeks later. _

**Elsa's POV**

"C'mon Elsa. Let's build a snowman." At the sound of Anna's voice, I jump out of my new bed. Nap times over and Anna's done with her boring lessons for the day, meaning we can go out and play.

"Alright. Let's go." I'm ready to run outside in my pyjamas before Anna pulls me back.

"Hold your horses." She leads me towards our closet. "You have to dress properly first."

"But I don't even feel the cold." I whine as Anna pulls out my winter jacket and boots.

"I know you don't but do you want to get sick and be stuck in bed all day?" My eyes widen at that and I quickly throw on the jacket.

"Ok Anna! I'm ready. Let's go play." I stomp, getting bored as I wait for Anna to put on her shoes. At last she's ready and I'm already bolting out the door before a hand goes around my waist.

"Shoes. Elsa." I huff and sit down in the chair as Anna helps me with them.

"Left." She tickles one of my foot, making me jump out of the chair and squeal, a light covering a snow falling onto the floor. She then puts on my sock before moving onto the other one.

"Right." She tickles it again before putting on the sock and this time covering it with my shoes.

"Anna..." I whine as I try to get her to stop. "Stop tickling me." She doesn't listen though so I do the only thing that I can do at a time like this. Form snowflakes and let them fall all over Anna. It doesn't work though because she's already in her winter clothes.

"Alright. You're all set." She says once the left, I think, shoe is on. "Let's go play."

I run out the door and through the familiar passageways with Anna trailing behind me. Finally we reach the door to the small yard behind the castle and with a push, the cool air fills my lungs.

I giggle, running around on the snow and gliding on the ice. I eventually see a sled.

"Anna." I rush back to where she is hesitantly standing before the ice. "Anna. Come on." I pull at her sleeve to try to get her across the ice.

"Careful Elsa." She picks me up and throws me over her shoulder. "You don't want to fall do you?"

I shake my head. "The ice could break so we have to be really careful ok?" I nod as she finally puts me down and I step on the ice so it freezes over again.

"Let's go sledding." I say once I'm done and pull Anna towards the sled. She picks it up and takes it up the hill. As soon as we reach the top, I jump in the sled and Anna follows behind me.

"Hang on tight ok?" I nod and hold on to the sled. I feel her arms around my waist and pulling me close to her as the sled begins its descent.

The wind rushes through my hair and I can't help but let out a scream. We're almost at the bottom but I don't want the ride to end so I create a small bump to make the sled go higher.

"Tickle bump." I announce and Anna laughs. After a few more tickle bumps, the ride ends. We play in the snow for a little while more before I hear Mama call us in for dinner.

"I'll race ya." I announce and start running onto the ice.

"Elsa." Anna laughs. "Wait up." I turn my head and miss a step, slipping on the ice, making me fall onto the ground.

The hard ice makes me want to cry but before the tears can even form, I feel myself being thrown into the air.

"Its ok Elsa." I feel her warm hand against my back. "You're ok." I am about to rest my head against her shoulder before she pulls me back slightly and wipes the tears out of my eyes.

"There's my big girl." She stares at me before holding me close again. "I'll always catch you."

She then carries me towards the castle as I look at the snow castle we left in the snow. "Now let's go see if we have any hot chocolate left."

I smile excitedly at that. "Chocolate!"

* * *

_Elsa is 4 years old_

**Anna's POV**

"Anna!" I'm brought out of the fantasy realm by Elsa calling out to me while pulling her favourite purple blanket behind her.

"Hi _Snøfnugg_. What are you up to?" I put my book down and open my arms to give her hug. She cuddles into me and pulls the blanket around us.

"Story." She sleepily mumbles. I look at the time and realise it's her naptime.

"Ok." I let her rest her head against my shoulder as I softly stroke her arms up and down.

"Once upon a time, there lived-" My story was cut short by soft snores coming out of the little princess' mouth. She looks so cute and peaceful that I can't bear to pick her up, and possibly disturb her sleep, to pass her to Mama. Fortunately, Mama was already waiting by the door.

"Thanks Anna. She didn't want to go down for her nap without you there so she's been gliding around the castle trying to find you." We both laugh quietly so we don't wake Elsa.

"But I think its about time for you to go back to your lessons, don't you think?" I pout and kiss Elsa on the forehead before leaving the library to the study.

"Sometimes I wish I was the younger one so I don't have time study right now."

* * *

**FYI: Solskinn = Sunshine**

**Snøfnugg = Snowflake**

**Storesøster = Big sister**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	4. The Accident

* * *

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm on a roll here with a chapter a day. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story so far because there is still a lot more to come. Also, thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews. They mean so much to me.**

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1)**** Guest #1 : Elsa was born to be ordinary and ice magic one at the same time, right?**

**\-- I'm not quite sure of what you mean, but if you're asking if she is still normal despite her powers, then yes she is. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**2) Tigerworld : They are so cute I love how protective and loving Anna is with elsa.**

**\-- They really are adorable and their little hearts are full of love. This chapter was definitely one of my favourites to write because I love the close bond that they have. Thank you for your review and hope you'll continue to read and review.**

**3) BlueLion : In the portrait scenario, the royal family is painted, but in the end you let Elsa look into a camera ...**

**\-- Thank you so much for your review. I had completely overlooked it while writing and checking. It is sometimes so hard to write a story set in a different time as a lot of research is needed to ensure everything is historically accurate. I reread that part and realised I had made more than one mistake so thank you very much. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and like what is to come.**

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

_Elsa is almost 5, Anna is 11_

**Anna's POV**

The northern lights, Aurora Borealis as Papa keeps telling me, light up the night sky and wake me up. I know I should be asleep but something about these lights make me feel awake and energized.

I sit up in bed and see Elsa fast asleep in her own bed. Sadness fills me as she won't be able to play but a quiet voice then whispers in my ear, making me peek up and jump out of bed.

"Elsa's almost 5 And Papa's already said she's going to have her own lessons soon. This means we won't be able to play at night anymore because if Elsa feels sleepy during her lessons, Papa will make her go to bed even earlier. So if we want to play when the lights are out, we have to play now." I agree with the voice and go over to Elsa's bed.

"Elsa." I shake her gently. "_Snøfnugg_." She only turns slightly in response but I don't give up. "Do you want to play?" At that, Elsa slightly moves away from me and I frown.

"Mmm tired Anna. We play tomorrow." Her reply is mumbled from her face being stuffed into the pillows. I almost give up before I have an idea.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Immediately, she jumps out of bed and rushes out the door while I'm still standing beside her bed.

"What are you waiting for Anna?" I shake my head at her antics and shush her before throwing her onto my back and rushing down the stairs, into the ballroom.

"Magic time?" Her blue eyes are wide and I nod.

"Magic time."

Her hands move in circles as she creates a ball of frost and snow before throwing it up into the air and letting it explode around us.

The snow falls all around us but it's not cold at all. Ironically, Elsa snow always has a hint of warmth in it.

As I marvel at the snow and her magic, Elsa begins building the snowman, trying to gather whatever snow she can in her little arms for its base. I quickly help her and roll it into a ball that's a little over her knees.

She then makes the middle while I do the head. The head ends up too big though so as I send Elsa to get the snowman's accessories, I remove some of the snow from the side of his face. Then we quickly place his eyes, nose, buttons and twigs until he's perfect.

I immediately run behind him and move his twig arms.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa just giggles and runs up to him, giving him a hug.

"I like warm hugs too." Elsa then says giving me a hug. "Thank you Anna. I love you."

"I love you too _Snøfnugg_, and I'll never forget you, never in a million years." I hug her back. "Now let's go play."

I pull her towards one of the big hills and hold her close before I push us slightly so we start to slide down it.

"Again! Again!" I hear her shout so I get up to begin walking back up the hill.

Once I'm at the top, I don't see her though. I look around and realise she's still on the ground pulling something that looks like a sled. I marvel at her powers for a little while before remembering she's still small and will need my help to get the sled all the way up the hill.

I slide down and soon enough Elsa, the sled and I are up and ready to sled down. We sled down a few times before Elsa decides to give me a heart attack and jump out of it before we land and into a different pile.

I'm about to scold her but she decides to create more snow piles and she looks so happy that I can't bear to do it. Instead, I skate along as Elsa jumps from snow pile to snow pile, each one getting higher than the last.

By now, she can almost reach the ceiling of the ballroom but I don't think she realises.

"Elsa! Watch out!"

I see her look down and that's all it takes for her to lose her balance and start falling.

"Elsa!" My heart races and I rush towards her. I skate too fast though and am too distracted from trying to catch her before she reaches the ground that I don't see the box from the snowman accessories and trip over it.

The last thing I hear is a yell and a loud crack before my whole world turns black.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I'm having so much fun. My powers are so cool, pun intended, and playing when Papa and Mama are not watching is more fun because they can't stop me from doing whatever I want. Anna's the best.

I can almost reach the ceiling of the room and for once am taller than Anna. Before I can form another snow pile however, I hear Anna shout.

I turn my head and the next thing I know is I'm falling. I'm not afraid though because I know Anna will always catch me. I try to form another snow pile to land on however but before I could, I see Anna lying on the floor and I panic.

In my panic, my powers don't listen and soon, I feel the full impact of the floor and pain rushes up my arms and legs.

It hurts so bad. I want my Mama. "Mama!" And I need my Papa. "Papa." I try to get up but it hurts.

"Anna!" I try to see if she'll wake up. I need my big sister. She always knows what to do. "Anna!" It hurts even more now as I try to move.

I try to be strong and brave like Anna and not cry but it hurts so much. And I feel so tired. I can't move anymore. I don't want to move anymore.

I put my head down, ready to give up, when suddenly I hear the doors open. The last thing I hear are Mama and Papa shouting for Anna and I.

* * *

**Iduna's POV**

My heart rushes in my chest and I wake up in a cold sweat. Call it mother's intuition or whatever but I know something's wrong. Something deep inside of me tells me that my babies are hurt. I don't want to believe it though. They're sound asleep in their own bedroom just across the hall. Even Elsa can't stay up this late because she's still so tiny and can hardly stay awake past her bedtime even on the special occasions when we let her.

The sharp scream that punctuates the night silence, however, proves me wrong. I barely wake Agnarr up and put on my robe before I rush down the hall to the source of the scream. As I near the ballroom, the screams become louder until all that can be heard are Elsa's cries.

Each cry is like a knife piercing through my heart. I can hardly bear to open the door, not knowing what might be behind it. Eventually, I feel Agnarr's big warm hand on my shoulder and he pushes the door open.

My eyes can hardly believe the winter wonderland that's behind it. Even at this tender age, Elsa can create such wonders. Who knows what she'll be capable of in a few years.

My wondering ceases however as I lay eyes on my baby girls. Both are collapsed on the floor and I don't know who to go to first. No mother should ever have to do this, face this kind of decision.

Agnarr, on the other hand, seems more decisive, and immediately rushes over to Anna so I head to Elsa.

As I hold the tiny body in my arms, I can hardly believe she's almost five. She's so fragile, precious and innocent. She's my baby. I can't imagine what happened that left both her and her sister unconscious on the floor.

Upon closer inspection, I feel her skin getting warmer and bruises starting to form. My heart seizes.

I then realise the awkward angle her limbs are at. Something inside me tells me to look up and once I do, I feel my heart stop. She can't have fallen from that height could she?

I turn towards the little one in my arm. Yes, she did. She's always loved heights and ever since she learned to walk and climb, she's always trying to get as high as she can go. Maybe it's because she wants to feel tall, or maybe she likes the thrill of it all, but no matter the reason, I know that's what happened to my little one tonight.

At that, I feel myself spiral. I could've prevented this from happening. Agnarr wanted to check up on them one last time before we slept, knowing the Aurora Borealis would've woken Anna up, and had wanted to make sure she was fast asleep before we turned ourselves in for the night.

I thought the two would be fine. Anna surely would be tired from the long day of lessons and playing in the snow. And even if she did wake up, she would probably light a lamp and read to herself until she slept because she never has the heart to wake her baby sister up when she's peacefully asleep.

If only I had gone to check on them, maybe I would've realised they're up and about, playing in the ballroom. Maybe I could've stopped them before they began their winter wonderland and made sure they went back to sleep. If all else had failed, at least I could have watched as they played, stopped Elsa from going to high, and prevent whatever had happened to Anna.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I feel Agnarr's hand on the small of my back and realise he's leading us to the physician. It might be the middle of the night but I don't care. These are my babies who are hurt and I don't give a care about anything as long as they are safe.

We knock on his door and he gives us a disgruntled face before he fully registers who it is at his door and swiftly apologises. We brush of his apologies however, as there are more important matters at hand.

We lay Elsa and Anna side by side on the cot. The sight not a moment later warms my heart as Anna's arms immediately go around Elsa to give Elsa a warm hug, something that Elsa really loves.

The reaction however shatters me as Elsa's face morphs into one of pain, and whimpers immediately fill the room. I want to hold her, comfort her but the look on the physician's face tells me to do otherwise.

I watch as he carefully instructs Agnarr to separate them and place Anna on a separate cot as he checks on Elsa first, seeing that she has more visible injuries. He pokes and prods at them, twisting her tiny limbs here and there to positions that I think shouldn't be possible for any living creature, what more my own child.

Her face controls even more with each action he does and I have half a mind to start yelling at him for hurting my daughter, even though another part of me is saying this is for her own good.

Finally he turns to us with a grim look on his face. "I regret to inform you, your majesties, but she has definitely broken the radius and ulna in her left arm, and dislocated her right patella. Fortunately, she's still very young so overtime, her bones will restructure themselves and she should face no problems in the future. Proper treatment and recovery is futile however to ensure that there are no complications so an idea of what happened might be useful in this case."

Without a thought, I relay my theories to the physician and Agnarr, who seem to come to an understanding of his own.

"Well then, it seems that this might just be slightly more serious than the common bone injuries in children as children often break their bones from a fall, but not from a fall quite as high as the young princess." The physician says and I feel my heart freeze at the words, "more serious".

He then gets to work on mending the bones. First, he forces a few gulps of wine down her throat to ease the pain. That in itself makes my stomach do somersaults. She's too young to drink. Her body might not be able to handle the alcohol in it. What happens if she gets alcohol poisoning?

I try to get rid of those thoughts. Elsa will be fine. The physician knows what he's doing. And Elsa needs her Mama's support. Who knows what's going to happen after this might is over. It's going to be a long time before Elsa is able to roam freely again, due to both her injuries and tighter surveillance by her Papa and I to make sure she doesn't further injure herself.

Once the physician is done, it's been well over 2 hours, but Elsa doesn't seem to be in much pain anymore. The cardboard splints and bandages soaked in Dextrin look effective and Elsa lies on the cot as it dries.

The physician then turns to Anna, who seems peacefully asleep its hard to imagine that she had somehow been injured rather than fast asleep. There was no mistaking Elsa's cries earlier though, as there is no way in the world that Anna would ever ignore her sister's cries. Ever since Elsa was born, Anna would almost always be the first one there to soothe her or make her smile, so there is without a doubt something wrong with Anna.

As the physician tries to find out what form of injury Anna currently possesses, Agnarr relays his own theory of what could've happened and as I hear it, the pieces of the puzzle come together, although all of this is still hypothetical until Anna or Elsa are able to tell us what exactly happened.

Eventually, the physician diagnoses her with slight head trauma and recommends raising her head slightly while putting an ice pack on a small growing bump.

Once he's done, he takes his leave and we're left watching our babies, hoping they'll be alright.

It takes almost a whole day for Elsa to come to and when she does, she lets out heart wrenching cries. I want to hold her and tell her everything will be alright but I know it's too soon to carry her as it might injure her further. This thought on its own tears me apart. What mother can't comfort their daughter, especially when she's still a baby.

Agnarr quickly moves towards her and I follow suit. I hold her hand, the one on her right, the uninjured one, and stroke it gently while trying to ignore her pleas to carry her.

Eventually she calms down and we're able to get her to eat something. She doesn't have much of an appetite but the small bites of chocolate I promise her if she finishes her soup, seems to increase it.

After eating, she tries to go back to sleep but the pain won't allow her to. So instead, we try to distract her with her favourite books and toys. At one point, Agnarr even gets her her favourite blanket just so she feels more comfortable.

Sleep still doesn't come, so we do something that we knew was inevitable. We have to ask her what happened last night. Of course we'd probably get a better understanding of it from Anna, but if Elsa can provide some insight to the situation, it might be a lot of help. Besides, we need to know what happened and we don't know when she will wake up.

Elsa then reiterates what happened the night before, how they were playing, how Anna scared her and accidentally made her fall, and how Anna tripped over a box.

We were lucky though that once Elsa had finished telling us what happened, she fell asleep. I don't know what we'd do if Elsa had asked for Anna at that moment and I think letting her see her sister unresponsive might just scar her for life.

Once Elsa's asleep, we discuss what to do next. Part of me doesn't want to do this, but another part knows we can't help it.

Elsa's powers are becoming too dangerous and they didn't even protect her when she needed them the most. Her powers are not only a danger to everyone, but also herself.

Sadly, I have to agree with Agnarr and that Elsa should have somewhere of her own where her powers won't hurt anyone, including herself. This means letting them have their own bedrooms and possibly moving Elsa to a hallway of her own so she can still roam free. She's still so little that confining her to her room seems too harsh.

Finally, we come to a decision. Anna might not like it and it will definitely be hard to explain this to her when she wakes up, but I know it's for the best.

* * *

**FYI: Snøfnugg = Snowflake**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	5. Separation

* * *

* * *

**And we're back with a brand new chapter. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far because we're not even halfway there yet. And thank you everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews. It is the best feeling in the morning to wake up to all your love. **

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1)** **GreenEyes-BlueCoke : This is story is awesome :) I hope you continue it. Also Elsa's powers only didn't save her because she got distracted when Anna screamed right? So how is that dangerous?**

**It's so sad that they are gonna be shifted to different rooms :( This fanfic is amazing and I am looking forward to reading more:)**

**\-- Thank you so much and I will. Yep, well its dangerous for herself if her powers can't protect her and I'm pretty sure they're parents will want them both to be safe so... Thank you so much once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**2) Guest #1 : Elsa still has ice powers, whereas, Anna doesn't.**

**\-- Yep. The only thing changed in this story is their roles as big sister / little sister. I hope you like the story so far.**

**3) Guest #2 : Elsa's another child prodigy, just like Matilda Wormwood/Honey, right?**

**\-- I guess she is in a way. I hope this story will be up to your expectations as an Elsa sort of Matilda.**

**4) Guest #3 : Elsa would've been had canon ice powers that won't hurt anyone.**

**\-- I'm not sure what you mean but thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoy this story.**

**5) Guest #4 : Why didn't Disney bother giving Elsa canon snowy, fluffy angel wings if they (heavenly, snowy, fluffy angel wings) fit her (Elsa) so much better?**

**\-- I think that is because they wanted Elsa to be more relatable (minus the snow powers) and having wings would be hard to explain. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you continue to read and review.**

**6) Guest #5 : Elsa still needs to embrace not only her ice powers, but her own true self so she could get better at controlling her ice abilities.**

**\-- Yes she does but she does not know it yet. That, my friend is probably for a whole nother movie (or book). Enjoy the next chapter and I hope you read and review.**

**7) Th3M4dQu33n : I just finished reading the whole thing and I DESPERATELY NEED MORE, this is so good. Keep up the good work!**

**\-- I'm so glad you think so and thank you so much for the review. Here's the next chapter. I hope you continue to read and review, and enjoy this story. **

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Agnarr's POV**

By the time Anna wakes up two days later, everything is done. Elsa has been moved into the forbidden hallway and she's not allowed to leave it except or emergencies. It pains my heart to do this, but it had to be done. Besides protecting our children, we have to protect the kingdom, and to do that, we must protect the heirs to the throne.

Surprisingly, when Anna wakes up, she doesn't immediately ask for Elsa like we thought she would, in fact it seems as if she doesn't remember anything from what we have dubbed as the accident.

Immediately, we send for the physician who finally says that Anna has lost her memory from the time Elsa was born. All her memories involving Elsa are gone and replaced with other memories. The physician says that this could be due to the trauma she suffered and her inability to comprehend that she had let her sister fall, so her brain decided to clear all memories of her so she wouldn't feel the pain and guilt if anything were to happen.

That in itself makes my heart ache for her and I'm sure Iduna feels the same, if not worse. It is then that we know we have to make a choice. We either help Anna remember Elsa or we let her be. Other than her memories of Elsa, everything else seems intact, even the boring lessons that she always complains about.

Maybe this is for the best. At least we won't have to explain Elsa's need to move out from their bedroom and why they can't see each other anymore. They will eventually meet again when Elsa's in full control of her powers anyway. And this way, we won't have to worry about Anna trying to get to her sister.

I look to Iduna and tell her that we need to do this. She sadly nods in reply as the physician leaves.

"Mama? Papa? What happened?" Her small voice asks once we enter the room.

"Nothing _Solskinn_. You fell of your horse the other day and hit your head pretty hard. But you're going to be fine now." I explain to her and she smiles.

"Ok, Papa." Her complete faith and trust in me hurts as I know the weight of the lie I told her, but this must be done. For Arendelle, and for our family.

* * *

_About 2 months later. _

**Anna's POV**

After waking up from the accident, Papa and Mama gave me some time to rest before deciding it's about time to increase my lessons to prepare me for when I become queen.

During my short break though, I had a lot of time to think because I was supposed to gradually go back to my daily routine and not jump right in.

The more I thought about things though, the emptier I feel. Mama and Papa say that's because I'm so used to being active that being on bed rest makes me feel like something's missing. I guess it makes sense but it doesn't get rid of the weird feeling deep inside me.

Soon enough though, I barely have time to think about it, much less feel it as the lessons are so hard and take up so much time that I don't really do anything other than have studies, lessons, meals and sleep.

There are the rare days that I do get to breathe and relax, because Papa and Mama are human beings and not monsters, and that is when those feelings would return. A part of me wishes they wouldn't but another part of me says I need to find its source.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Papa and Mama said that my powers put Anna and I in danger, so until I can control them, I have to stay away from Anna. I get it. It's "the heir and the spare" thing people are always talking about. Anna's the heir so of course Papa and Mama have to protect her more. I'm just a back up.

It hurts to think about it but I know it's true. Anna's better than me at a lot of stuff anyway like reading and writing and math and other things that Papa says he's going to teach me now that I'm 5.

That birthday was probably one of the worst, I won't say that to Papa and Mama though. I tried asking them to let me see Anna, just for a little while. She doesn't even have to see me, I just want to know that she's ok. They only said that she's fine, that she misses me, and that I will get to see her eventually.

Anna always made my birthday special and it felt weird to celebrate one without her. Nothing can replace my big sister, not even all the chocolate in the world. I tried to smile to make Mama and Papa happy. I think it worked but it didn't make me happy.

My birthday wish is that I can control my powers so that I can see my sister again. I really really miss her.

For now, I'm supposed to sit still and wait while my bones heal. It's boring and I can't do a lot of things on my own. At least I can use my ice powers, when Papa and Mama are not looking that is.

At least today, the physician says my bones are healed. He removed all the bandages yesterday so today I have to begin exercises because my arm and leg are really weak after not being used for so long.

It's not exactly my fault. Mama and Papa practically forced me to stay in my bed and carried me wherever I needed to go. I miss running around, climbing and skating. Part of me wishes they would still carry me right now, though, became these exercises are so hard.

I'm just trying to walk again and as soon as I put that foot on the ground, I can't hold myself up and fall. It's just so... so... I can't even think of the word. I want to give up but I know Anna will tell me to get up again so I will, just so I can see Anna again one day.

I try to get up and it's so hard. I look at Papa standing nearby and try to get him to help me. A look from the physician says to do otherwise. I push myself against the bed until I'm finally upright.

I then take a few careful steps. It really hurts and I'm afraid that if I fall, it will hurt more. Finally, I do it. I walk all the way to Papa without falling. As I look up at him, I see him smile and he picks me up.

"Good job Elsa. I'm so proud of you." Papa cuddles me and I nuzzle into his neck.

"Well done princess." The physician claps as he packs up the few equipment he had used earlier while I was exercising my arm and leg. "All you need to do is the few simple exercises I had shown you earlier for about an hour each day, and you should be walking and moving about like you used to in no time." Papa and I thank the physician and he bows before leaving.

"Ok Elsa." Papa looks at me seriously and I look back. "Do what the physician says ok? And next week, you start your lessons." I nod.

"Good girl." Papa cuddles me for a second longer before placing me back on my bed. "How about you read a book and I'll be back with your dinner. It's been a long day."

I nod my head as Papa leaves and closes the door. "I love you Papa."

* * *

_Elsa is 8, Anna is 14_

**Elsa's POV**

Finally I'm done with today's lessons. Although I love learning, it is a little boring sometimes, especially when the tutor is being confusing and they are so easily frustrated when they don't get what you don't understand. I think I know why Anna hated going for her lessons now.

I do like learning on my own though. It's way easier to understand something if I teach myself than if the tutor teaches me. At least Papa let me have a library in the hallway that I can't go out off, so when I'm bored I can just read or learn more stuff.

I would use my powers but Mama and Papa would be very upset if I do, and they might take away my chocolate or lock me in my room for a few days. That wasn't fun.

Since it's almost dinner time and the sun is about to set, I sit at the bay window at the end of the hallway, overlooking the garden. It's been forever since I've gone outside but Mama and Papa says it's too dangerous for me to go outside, especially if I'm all alone and my powers could accidentally go out of control again. I could hurt someone or myself.

As I look down though, I see a familiar figure. My heart lights up at that. Anna's so big now. Last time I asked Mama, she said that Anna's more than 2 heads taller than me. That means she's really tall because I've grown a lot since the last time I saw Anna.

Mama and Papa probably let her go out on her own since she's a big girl and she doesn't have powers that can hurt anybody. I sometimes wish I don't have my powers. I rather have Anna.

I watch as she wanders and skips around the garden. It looks like so much fun. Part of me wishes she'd look up. At least I can wave to her and she might wave back.

My prayers are answered as just before she leaves, she glances up. I freeze for a second, unsure of what to do, before I give a small wave. I see her stare at me in confusion for a second before she waves back and leaves.

That makes me wonder. Doesn't she know I'm here? Didn't Papa tell her I have to stay here until I can control my powers?

My thoughts are cut short as Gerda enters the hallway with my dinner and one of my favourite things in the world... Mint Chocolate Chip with Swirls Ice Cream. It's only second to chocolate, and the best kind of ice cream there is in the world.

With a wink, I do my magic and freeze the container so the ice cream wouldn't melt. Besides Anna, Kai and Gerda are the only ones who let me use and actually like my magic. Around them, I can play with it as much as I want as long as Papa and Mama don't realise it.

Speaking of Anna, I decide to ask Gerda why Anna seemed so confused when I waved at her earlier. Immediately her face pales and brushes it off, asking me to quickly finish my dinner so she can clear the plate and I can go to bed since tomorrow will be another day filled with lessons.

I wonder why she reacted like that. Usually Gerda will watch me as I eat, making sure I don't gobble my food and eat with all the manners a princess should have. Today though, she doesn't do any of that. I even burp just to see if I would get in trouble but I don't. Eventually, only the ice cream is left.

As I start to thaw the bowl covered in ice, the door opens and a neutral faced Papa walks in. I turn to Gerda, who's gone fifty shades paler, and she quickly gathers up my plate, including the frozen dessert, and leaves.

I gulp. A neutral face Papa means Papa is unpredictable and I can't tell if I did something wrong or something bad has happened. I hope it isn't either. He can't be mad from the ice cream could he?

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I need some air. This palace is stuffy enough as it is. Most of the doors are closed shut and the windows too. I miss being able to open my window and feel the cool air on my cheek.

I look around. Papa is busy doing his king stuff, which I can't wait to do once I'm queen, note the sarcasm, which a princess, what's more a future queen, shouldn't have, according to Mama, Papa, Kai, Gerda and any other adult I've ever come across. Mama is in the library reading a book and I don't see any other servants around so it is time to make my escape.

I rush down through a few less used hallways until I reach a familiar exit, the one to the palace garden. Quietly, I slip out and the sight before me captivates my eyes.

The March sun is setting and it casts a warm glow over everything. I feel the sun's rays on my slightly tanned skin and do a twirl, basking in its light. Something about it makes me feel so peaceful and calm. The orange hue that covers the greenery helps too.

But this peace does not seem to be able to fill the feeling of emptiness in me. I've felt it for more than 3 years now and it doesn't seem to go away. I wish it would though.

I watch as the sun continues to go beyond the horizon and soon enough, it's time to go back inside, unless I want to get into trouble for being late to dinner.

But before I go back, something, like a voice, deep inside me whispers to look up. Papa says to always trust my gut and my heart so I do. What I see though, shocks me and for whatever reason, fills and enlarges the emptiness inside me at the same time.

I stare at the figure in the window for sometime before realising that it was waving at me. I quickly waved back, not wanting to be rude, before dashing back into the castle. As I walk towards the dining room, I realise the window that would be overlooking the gardens would be the window in the forbidden hallway.

Papa says that no one but he, Mama and a few other servants are allowed in there as official business goes on in there. Once he said the official business part, I stopped asking about it because if Papa didn't want me to be involved in it, I gladly won't be involved in it. Official business is boring anyway.

But only Papa, Mama and the servants are allowed in there, so why would a girl, based on what I think I saw, that is way to young to be a servant be up there?

As I enter the dining room where Papa and Mama are currently waiting for the chef to serve the meal, I decide to ask them. Before I could however, the dinner bell rings and the chef carries in a few trays of food, including, soup, open sandwiches and _lutefisk_.

Once we're done eating, I decide to ask the question. "Mama? Papa?" I ask after I've politely cleaned my mouth the way a princess should.

"Yes Anna." Papa responds, putting down his own napkin and cutlery.

I take a deep breath. "Who's that girl in the forbidden hallway? I saw her looking out the window while I was out in the gardens and she waved at me, so I waved back. That's not my point however as I thought you said only you, Mama and some servants are allowed there to do official business, so why is there a little girl there?"

As I continue, Papa seems to develop an unreadable expression. When I'm done, Papa, with a pained expression, tells me it's probably one of the servants' nieces who came for a visit.

I nod at that before Papa tells me he has some work to do and that I'm free to do as I wish for the rest of the evening as long as I don't break any of the rules, including but not limited to going out of the castle.

I don't mind though and rush of to the little nook I've created for myself in the portrait room, where I find my friends, Joan of Arc and Swing Lady. However in my haste, I don't see the looks exchanged between Papa and Mama.

* * *

**Agnarr's POV**

I know it was wrong to lie to her but we've built this tangled web of lies for so long that I don't know how we're supposed to destroy it. It's like a security blanket and the lies are protecting everyone from more hurt.

After dismissing Anna, I know what I have to do, even though it pains me. Elsa might be too young to understand why I had to do this, but it is ultimately for their own good.

I head to the hallway and neutralise my face before opening the door. Seeing me enter, Gerda excuses herself and leaves.

I then take her seat at the window before Iduna follows behind. "Elsa." I call out to her so she will look me in the eyes. As she does that, her Mama gently lifts her up and sits her on her own lap.

"You can't interact with Anna. Not even wave like you did just now." I rip off the bandage and I see Elsa's bright blue eyes well up with tears.

"Why not Papa? I've been a good girl. I didn't even talk to her, just waved." Her cries shatter my heart and the thought of my eldest being completely oblivious to her little sister's turmoil, when before the accident she would move heaven and earth just to make it go away, blows the pieces away.

"Elsa." I take a deep breath to calm myself and decide how to break it to her. "Anna doesn't remember you."

At that, I she freezes for a few moments before shaking her head left and right in denial. "No. She can't have forgotten me. She promised me she would never forget me. Never in a million years."

I hold her small hands in mine. They're cold and feel as if they currently bear the weight of the world. "Elsa. Remember the accident." I took a breath. "Anna hit her head so she doesn't remember you anymore."

She continues to shake her head. "But you told her about me right? You said before that she misses me and can't wait until I'm able to control my powers so we can play together again." Her eyes pool with tears and one trickles down her cheek. "You didn't lie to me right? You and Mama would never lie to me."

Her voice grows stronger and louder with each word until she's almost screaming. Thank goodness Anna's room and the areas she usually goes to are further away, or we'd have even more things to lie about.

"I'm sorry Elsa." I shake my head. "But it's the truth. Anna doesn't remember you and this is easier for all of us. We won't have to make sure Anna tries to get to you while you are still learning to control your powers and neither of you will get hurt from anymore accidents."

She starts to tremble and shake. The hallway's temperature drops to a point where frost starts to line the walls.

"Elsa! Stop!" I try to get her to stop it but it seems as if she's blocked everything out. "Elsa!" Her eyes are scrunched tight and she wrenches her hands from mine before curling them up into fists.

Something deep inside me tells me to leave. All it takes is a look at Iduna to know she is thinking the same thing.

She carefully places Elsa on the floor in the middle of the hallway so she won't fall from the window seat or hit anything, before following me out their door and shutting it.

We are just in time before ice forms on the door and it is frozen shut. Nothing but Elsa's quick breathing can be heard. Part of me is angry that after three years, Elsa still hasn't learnt to control her powers. But Iduna quickly reasons with me. Elsa's still young. She has time and it was a lot to take in. She needs time to process it and it's not easy for her to understand that after all these years, her sister doesn't remember her.

I agree with her and as we retire for bed, I try to come up with an idea that might help Elsa control her powers.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I have this feeling deep inside of me but I don't quite know what it is. It's like pain, betrayal, being abandoned, forgotten, and so much more rolled into one. I can't take it anymore. It hurts so bad. It hurts even more than when I broke my bones during the accident. It feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.

I want it to stop. I don't want to feel pain. Papa says this is to protect Anna and I, and prevent us from getting hurt. But I am hurt.

This pain won't go away. I'm trying and I'm trying but it won't.

I'm tired. I want to give in. I can't take it much longer.

I let everything go.

The next morning when I wake up, the whole hallway is frozen. Sharp icicles surround me and I can't escape even if I wanted to. I don't know how to get rid of it.

A thought then pierces through my mind. Papa's going to be so mad. I'm going to be in so much trouble I might never get to see Anna again for as long as I live.

But that might be for the best. If I had done this when Anna was around, she would get really hurt and although I need my big sister, I don't want her to get hurt.

If never seeing Anna again means she's safe from me, from my powers, then I don't think there's much to think about.

I sit inside the ring of icicles that have started to melt. The frost still coats the doors though and no matter how hard I try, they won't open. I decide to just sit at the window and watch as the birds fly by. At least they're happy. I hope they love their brother and sister birds as much as I love Anna.

Eventually, the afternoon heat begins to melt the frost and Papa enters the hallway with something in his hands.

* * *

**Agnarr's POV**

As soon as I wake up, an idea forms in my head and I rush to put it into action. If gloves keep out the cold in the winter, maybe they can also keep the cold in.

I search through the drawers for Anna's old winter gloves that for whatever reason we haven't thrown away yet, and find a nice white dainty pair that would suit Elsa.

Once I have the gloves, I make my way to Elsa's wing of the castle. As soon as I approach the door however, I am shock as frost lines the door. The doorknob is ice cold and won't even budge a little no matter how much force I use. "Elsa's powers must be getting stronger and her emotions probably strengthen them further." I take not before heading off to find Kai or Gerda, who might have an idea of what to do.

They use candle sticks and torches but nothing seems to work. The door is still frozen shut and I'm worried. Is Elsa ok in there? Is she hurt? Is she cold? Is she hungry or sick?

It's only in the afternoon when the frost starts to melt. As soon as it does, I open the door, cautious of whatever maybe inside.

In the hallway, I only see Elsa looking out the window. Slowly, I approach her, not out of fear but to not startle her if she is distracted and is unaware that the door has thawed.

She knows I'm there as her head turns to meet mine as I sit on the seat. We stare at each other for quite a while, not wanting to break the silence and not knowing what to say. Eventually, I know it had to be done so I look her in the eye.

Her crystal blue eyes hold so much pain and anguish that shouldn't be possible for a small eight year old like her but it is there.

"Did you thaw the door?" I ask slowly, wanting her to focus on each word I say. She shakes her head.

"It's ok Elsa." She looks down and I have to lift her chin up so she will look me eye to eye. "I have something that might help."

Her blue eyes, the same ones that captivated me from the moment she was born, widened in hope and curiosity.

I take out the gloves in my hand and gently slip them onto her small hands. "The gloves will help." I say before taking her gloved hands and kissing the top of it. "See?"

"But you still have to control it own your own ok?" I make sure she knows I'm serious before she nods. "Conceal it, don't feel it and don't let it show."

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." She echoes.

"Good girl." I hold her tight just as the food comes in. Gerda places the food on a nearby table before leaving us to eat in silence. It is a comfortable silence but Elsa struggles with getting use to the gloves. Eventually we finish eating and I excuse myself to do my duties.

As I walk towards my study, I see Anna running in my direction. "Papa. Papa."

I catch her before she trips and falls. "Yes Anna?"

She stops to catch a breath for a second before she fires away. "Where'd you go? Mama's and I missed you at breakfast."

I just smiled and shook my head at her. "I had some important business to attend to Anna, but everything's all right now. Go study a bit more and I'll join you for dinner later." She nods before running off again.

As I enter the room, I can't help but think how much it pains me to lie to her, to hide the fact that she has a sister, one that completely adores her and one that she'd endlessly loved since her birth, and that they can't see each other until Elsa learns to control her powers.

I hope the gloves help her control it soon. I don't know how much longer I can bear to keep them apart.

* * *

_Elsa is 10, Anna is 16_

**Elsa's POV**

_Papa, Mama, Anna and I are playing in the ballroom. I can finally control my powers so I can use them as much as I want and Papa and Mama are happy._

_Suddenly, two men in masks enter the room and start shooting arrows. Something deep inside me tells me I have to protect my family. I try to stop them with my ice powers. I form walls of ice, trying to push them away but they manage to break through then with their arrows._

_They approach us, their bows and arrows aimed for Mama and Papa. With a grunt, I surround them with thick ice and seal the top. It takes a lot of strength and my powers but if Papa, Mama and Anna are safe, it's worth it._

_Finally they're defeated and Papa tells the guards to arrest them. Once they're escorted to the dungeons, Papa pulls us into a hug, relieved that we're all safe._

_But the moment I touch Papa, he turns to ice. "Papa?"_

_I then hear crackling behind me. Mama's turning to ice too. "Mama?"_

_I turn to Anna, who looks at me with more fear than I've ever seen before in my life. "Anna?" I try to go to her for comfort but she keeps backing away._

_"Stay away from me!" She yelled. "You're- you're a monster!"__Tears started pooling in my eyes. "Anna. Please?" I try to reach out to her._

_"Stay away!" Anna shouts even louder before calling over the guards. "Arrest her. She can't be my sister. She's a monster. She murdered my parents."_

_"No! Anna. Anna please!" I cry as I'm being dragged away. "No!"_

* * *

I wake up to Mama and Papa shaking me. Slowly, I open my eyes and see my room coated in frost and short walls of ice randomly placed around it.

When I realise that Mama and Papa are still touching me, I shrink away from their grasp. "No! Don't touch me, please. I don't want to hurt you."

Hurt looks cross their faces. I don't want to do this but I can't hurt them, I don't want to be a monster. "Please Papa, Mama, don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you."

I see Papa and Mama finally understand and start to leave the room. They hesitate for a second before closing the door. It hurts to do this but I have too.

* * *

**Iduna's POV**

It's the middle of the night but I wake up to two guards knocking on the door. I quickly wake Agnarr up as I put on my robe and we open the door.

"Your majesties," they bow. "We heard screams from the princess' quarters. The air around there has also become very chilly."

I send Agnarr a look before we thank the guards and rush off to Elsa's hallway. Once we're there, we thank God that the doorknob hasn't frozen over and we can still reach Elsa. The doorknob is however, extremely cold.

I wrap the scarf tighter around me before entering. Once I do, the sight before me breaks my heart. "Papa? Mama? Anna?" The fear in her voice is so immense and it sends chills down my spine.

I want to comfort her, hold her so tight that she won't ever grow up and she'll stay my baby forever. I know it isn't possible and if she wakes up while I'm still holding her, she might be in a panic from her nightmare and try to break away, only to end up on the floor.

Agnarr and I continue to shake her until she wakes fully, her eyes filled with tears. What happens next though, shocks me to my core.

She tries to move away from us, as if out very touch burns her. She burries herself deep into the bed before the accursed words come out. "No! Don't touch me, please. I don't want to hurt you."

At that, I'm frozen in my spot but as she repeats her request, Agnarr and I know there's nothing we can do, at least not at the this moment. I don't want to leave her alone like this, while she is scared and trembling, but I have no choice. As I leave the room, I promise myself I will comeback tonight, once she's fast asleep.

The day passes in a blur as I try to figure out what to do. Elsa's refusing all contact, even her tutor who was simply correcting her posture in everyday activities. That really hurts because ever since she was little, she loved to give warm hugs. She would creep up behind you and jump on you when you least expect it to give you a warm hug. These hugs sometimes come when they're needed the most and it has helped me through a lot of the time we had to separate them.

The idea of Elsa being closed to affection really hurts. I know she thinks she's protecting us, but she's still little, she doesn't have to protect us, and a child so young shouldn't be afraid of giving or receiving affection. Even Anna at 16 years of age still loves giving hugs and kisses, especially at night before going to bed. Now, with Elsa blocking all physical contact, how can I kiss and hug my baby good night.

With that in mind, I form a plan. Once the clock hits midnight and Elsa is definitely asleep, I quietly go into her room where she is peacefully sound asleep. Carefully, I pick her up and hold her close, cuddling her and nuzzling her soft smooth face.

As I hold her tight, her arms go around my neck and I know, that deep down, Elsa doesn't want to really block of that contact. She just thinks she has to, to protect us. If she does never let us hold her again, at least I can still hold her while she's sound asleep like this. This will keep me sane until she learns to control her powers.

I rock her like how I used to for a little as I sing a lullaby, before putting her back down in her bed and kissing her goodnight. As I close the door to her room, I wish and pray with all my might that she stays this peaceful forever and that we'd get to be a family once again.

* * *

_Elsa is almost 12, Anna is 18_

**Anna's POV**

Since I turned 16, Papa's been giving me more and more responsibilities, even chairing the meetings with the ambassadors, which is a lot of hard work. It's extremely boring to listen to their posh voices ramble on and on about the same things each meeting and interjecting is "rude".

Today though, I'm being given the biggest responsibility I've ever had. That is to take care of the whole kingdom for two weeks as Mama and Papa have a trip to another place. They didn't specify where, but they said that it was really important and if all goes well, we will be able to spend more time as a family.

Before Mama and Papa head off, I give them a huge hug and promise to watch over the kingdom as well as not burn it down. Mama and Papa chuckle at that before sternly looking at me in the eyes and saying one simple word. "Don't." I raise my hand in a salute before giving them one last hug goodbye and they leave on the boat for their trip.

Now, time to act like the queen I'm meant to be.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Papa and Mama are going away on a trip far away. They hadn't said where but they said it was a very important trip and if I behave myself the while time they are gone, they might let me see Anna again, but I'm afraid that might never happen because I don't want to hurt Anna with my powers.

Before they leave, they enter my hallway and wish me goodbye. I don't want them to go. I'm not ready for them to go. Who's going to watch me and make sure I control my powers? Who's going to quiz me on all the stuff I learn? Who's going to remind me to "conceal it, don't feel it and don't let it show?

But I can't tell them that though, no matter how much I want to, so I curtsy and say goodbye. Mama and Papa say I'll be fine. I hope so.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Mama and Papa should have been back a week ago but until now, there's no sight of their boat. I'm scared. I know I should think positively but what if their boat sank?

Kai and Gerda says to give it another week, but by the looks of their faces and the feeling that's forming deep inside me, I know they're never coming back. There is a shred of hope though, and that keeps me through the week.

* * *

_Another week later._

Anna made an official proclamation that our parents have been lost at sea. Kai has let Anna read one of Papa's wills. The another will is to be read after her coronation. I wasn't there when the will was read but Kai told me about it.

According to Kai, Papa wishes that their belongings, anything that is not wanted by his children, be given to the poor or sold, after which the proceeds would be given to the poor. He also wishes that Anna take on the throne at the legal age of 21, which is in 3 years, as he knows that she is ready.

The rest of the will was legal formalities and also Papa and Mama's final instructions. After Kai had explained it's contents to me, he handed me a piece of paper, a note written specifically for me should anything happen to both him and Mama.

* * *

_Dear Elsa,_

_If you're reading this, it means your Mama and I have passed on._

_We never meant to leave you as we did, especially when you are so young but this is fates' decision._

_Elsa, Snøfnugg, you are so very precious to us and we love you and your powers. Don't be afraid of them, embrace them. They are beautiful Elsa, and so are you. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. And they do not make you a monster, no matter what you may think._

_Elsa, you know what happened to Anna during the accident and why you can't see her until you can control your powers. But now that Anna's going to be queen, she needs to know about you so she can take care of you and love you, just like how Mama and I love you._

_So you will see her again during Anna's coronation. Then, everything will be revealed. But don't be afraid Elsa. Once Anna remembers you, she will love you so much that she probably won't let you go._

_Elsa, you have grown so much from the little baby I held in my arms on the day you were born. You are becoming such a beautiful lady and you are so mature for your age._

_Don't pick on your faults because they are what makes you, you. Continue to improve yourself and grow. Mama and I may not be there but we will always be with you no matter where you are and what you do._

_We love you very much._

_Papa, Mama._

* * *

Reading the note, my eyes tear up as this makes everything seem so much more real. As I feel my world collapse around me, all I can think of is how much I need my big sister in a time like this. I really wish I could go and see Anna but according to Papa's will, I'll see her again on her coronation where everything will be revealed.

As I sit and cry, I can't help but feel all alone. My parents, the only people who have been a constant in my life, even after I didn't want to get close to anyone, are gone. And my sister doesn't even remember me.

I can't really do anything. I feel so lost and empty and I don't know what to do. As soon as Kai leaves, I head into my cupboard where I've made a little corner for myself and hide there for a while as I let myself grieve. In my grief, my powers go out of control, but at this moment, I don't really care.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

After four weeks, I know I have to make it official. As I make the proclamation, I can't hold back the pain and the tears from this feeling that I'm all alone. There's something deep inside me though that tells me I'm not alone, but I find it hard to believe. That's the same place this feeling of emptiness comes from.

After the proclamation, I feel as if I'm just going through motions, not really living and breathing, but at the same time not dead.

I arrange the memorial service, and as I stand between the memorial headstones, I feel as if I shouldn't be here alone. Everyone tells me to have courage and that I'll be a great ruler but I don't think so. Papa and Mama we're the best rulers of Arendelle, and I don't think I could ever live up to them.

As I sit in my room after the service, I just wish that I have someone to be by my side. I wish I had a little sister. At least with a sister by my side, I'd feel like there's a bigger purpose to my life than just being the ruler of Arendelle. I'd also know I'm not completely alone and I'd always have someone with me.

But that's just wishful thinking. I decide to just turn in early before needing to prepare for my coronation in three years.

* * *

**FYI: Solskinn = Sunshine**

**L****utefisk**** =** **Dried whitefish**

**Snøfnugg = Snowflake**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	6. Queen Anna

* * *

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and didn't wait too long because I am back with the next chapter. Thank you everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews, they mean the world to me and I'm so thankful and glad for all the support and love this little stort is getting. **

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1)** **rosegoldfocus : Please update soon I cant wait for Anna to find out!**

**\-- Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy what this story has in store and continue to read and review.**

**2) Guest #1:**

**a) I don't wanna be a d* but the very specific memory loss is kind of ridiculous. It doesn't work it just doesn't make sense. You can do better.**

**\-- In my opinion, Anna has this very specific type of memory loss because her subconscious mind cannot handle the thought of her little sister being hurt and that she had been unable to save her, so her mind automatically erased or hid the memories so Anna isn't traumatised and burdened with the guilt of it. And thank you so much for the faith you have in me that I can do better. I will try not to disappoint you.**

**b) Hey I just wanted to say sorry about the comment I left earlier, I think maybe I was being a d*; the memory thing isn't really a big deal and it's just fanfiction. Plus I've been enjoying this and I'll keep reading**

**\-- It's alright, but I would appreciate it if you didn't use the d word because there might be young children reading this book and I wouldn't want to ruin their innocent minds if they stumble across this word. It's fine if you're concerned about the logic of the story because that is sometimes also a big issue that requires a lot of research on my part, especially on things that might not have been available at that time. I'm so happy that you enjoy this and yes, please keep on reading. I would love to read your opinion on my story.**

**3) Guest #2 : After all, Anna's ironically more of a big sister and Elsa's ironically more of a little sister.**

**\-- Yes, she is and this was really displayed in Frozen 2, which inspired me to write this story. I hope you enjoy it so far and continue to read and review.**

**4) Guest #3 : Agnarr and Iduna deserved the chances to correct their own mistakes in canon.**

**\-- Yes they do, unfortunately they died and didn't have the chance to, but I hope this story shows them in a better light and redeems them a little bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**5) Guest #4 : Sorry, but Grand Pabbie should've told Agnarr, Iduna and Elsa an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart in canon which would've saved the isolation and the eternal winter accident.**

**\-- He definitely should have, at least when he heard what the king had planned to do, but I guess if he did, we wouldn't have a story, now would we? Thank you so much for the review and please continue to read and review.**

**6) Guest #5 : Elsa would've had canon telekinetic powers, like Matilda Wormwood/Honey.**

**\-- I don't think she would have telekinetic powers because that would make her too out of this world and powerful, in addition to being queen, but it is a nice thought and idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story.**

**7) Guest #6 : Will you include The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen's Danish titular, classic female character)?**

**\-- No I don't think so, but feel free to continue to read and review the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**8) meitantei-kun : Changing the roles of Anna and Elsa is really cool. I feel sad for Elsa, I can't imagine hiding for many years and knowing that your sister doesn't know you. Plus, when their parents died. I'm so excited for the next chapter. I can't wait to find out how will Anna process things when she find out that she has a sister. Will she get angry at their parents for hiding it? Or will she get angry at herself? Will she get back her memories?**

**So many questions! I'm really looking forward to your next chapter. Good luck and have fun writing!**

**\-- Thank you so much and yes it is. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this story and it is up to your expectations. I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for the good wishes and I will have fun writing.**

* * *

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

_Three years later_

**Anna's POV**

"Your Majesty." Three knocks follow. "It's time to get up and ready for your coronation today."

"I'm up." I call out, for once wide awake at this ungodly hour. Everyone has been trying forever to get me awake at this time each day, but that's crazy. Who in their right mind wants to be up at the break of dawn? But of course, I'm going to have to get used to it since I'm going to be queen now.

"I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes." I tell the servant as I fix my hair and I hear his footsteps leave.

Once they're gone, I heave a sigh of relief. This is officially my last day of freedom. After my coronation, I have to bear the full responsibility of the crown. Before today, the council helped with some of the workload, but after this I'm on my own with the council only there for consultation.

But if there is any positive side to my coronation, I will finally get to read the second will of my father. I've wondered for so long what is in it that I had to wait until my coronation, and I'm so glad that the wait is almost over.

I put on a light layer of makeup, enough to hide any blemishes but not enough to give an unnatural look, and rushed down the halls. The sight that beholded me as soon as I entered the ballroom was magnificent and something that was so familiar even though I hadn't seen it for such a long time.

Long banquet tables lined the walls and the dais in the front was beautifully decorated. On it stood two thrones, a big plush red one on the right and a significantly smaller equally plush purple one on the left.

That sends me into confusion. Why would there be two thrones when there's only me? Of course when I was younger, there were three thrones for father, mother and I during parties, but it's only me now, so why are there two?

My thoughts were interrupted by Kai running into the room. "Your Majesty," he bows. "You should be having your breakfast now to be in time for your coronation."

At that, I'm shocked. I thought I had at least two hours until my coronation. Nonetheless, I follow Kai into the dining room, where a lavish spread, which I hope includes chocolate chip pancakes, awaits me.

After breakfast, Kai tells me to head to the drawing room where he will unveil the will father had left behind.

* * *

_Dear Anna,_

_Congratulations on becoming queen. We always knew this day would come and what it signifies._

_I wish I could be there with you, watch you ascend the throne and be blessed by bishop Johannes, dance your first dance as queen, and reunite with your sister, Elsa._

_Unfortunately, as ascending throne means I have to pass on, we have always known that some of those things are impossible._

_I'm sure you're wondering who Elsa is. As I've said earlier, she's your sister. And you're also wondering why don't you remember her, why we've never spoken of her to you before and where has she been this whole time. To explain this, we have to go back to the day of the accident._

_You didn't fall of your horse as we had told you. You fell while skating. I know that might not seem like such a huge thing, so why did we lie? Well, you were ice skating in the ballroom on ice Elsa created using her ice powers._

_Elsa had been jumping from snow piles she had created and she was going to fall so you tried to catch her. Instead, you slipped and hit your head. When you hit your head, you lost all memories of Elsa._

_So we decided to use that to our advantage. Elsa powers were proving to be a danger to the both of you so we had to separate the two of you for your own safety as she learns to control her powers._

_Since you forgot about Elsa, we figured this would make the separation easier on the both of you. You wouldn't constantly try to get to her and Elsa won't be tempted to leave her room. At the time of the accident, she was five and wouldn't understand what's happening so this had to be done._

_I'm so sorry for doing it to the two of you but it had to be done. Now that everything's out in open, I can rest in peace, knowing you and Elsa will be reunited._

_You might not remember it now, but you and Elsa loved each other so much, you were each other's worlds. It may be hard to imagine it now, but it is the truth._

_I know once you meet Elsa, you'll love her like you always do. Her powers may seem strange and scary at first, but they are beautiful. All she needs is help learning that they are._

_Anna, she is afraid of her powers and of hurting people, so you need to show her the beauty and that they're not dangerous. I know this is a lot to take in, especially now that you have to run the kingdom, but she's you're little sister, our Snøfnugg, and I know you'll love her as much as your Mama and I do._

_We love you both so so much._

_Papa, Mama._

* * *

I freeze for a moment as I fully comprehend the contents of the will, that I guess isn't really a will unless you include being given full care of my little sister as something that's in a will.

As I finally come to terms with what's in the will, anger surges deep inside me. Father and mother have been hiding a little girl, my sister, in the castle for 10 years. How could they do that? And why do I have to show her the beauty of her magic and why she shouldn't fear it? If mother and father knew how to help her, why couldn't they help her ad teach her how to control her powers earlier? This does not make any sense at all.

"I need to clear my head." I get up to leave the room, needing some fresh air before I explode from the unexpected news.

"But your majesty, the coronation." Kai tries to stop me but as soon as he sees the look on my face, he backs away. "Yes, your majesty. Just remember to be at the church by noon.

I nod before leaving the castle, making sure the door shuts with a loud slam.

* * *

Elsa's POV

It's Anna's coronation today and it will be the first time I step out of this hallway in 10 years. I'm so scared, no, terrified is the word. What if everything's changed and I mess up? What if I can't control my powers and hurt somebody? What if I hurt Anna?

As I feel the room grow colder, I shake my thoughts away. "No, Anna will love you," Papa's voice whispers in my mind. "She will love you like we do _Snøfnugg_, and you can control your powers. You just need time and to believe in yourself."

I really wish Papa and Mama were with me now. They'd know what to do and I miss them so much. I wish I hugged then more, I miss their warm hugs, but I know it was for the best. What if I hurt them like how I hurt Anna? I would never forgive myself.

As I get ready for the coronation, I realise the girl in the mirror isn't me. It isn't who I want to be and who I think I'm meant to be. But I can't change that. I have to be the perfect princess everyone wants me to be, especially when I meet everyone. I don't want to let Papa and Mama down.

I put on my gloves and school my face into one that shows I'm interested but not too interested, the polite face that my tutor have always said needed to be mastered by everyone, especially royalty.

Once I'm ready, I look at the clock. It almost time for the coronation and while I'm nervous, I know I can't avoid it. I have to face it head on and just "conceal, don't feel, don't let it show" like Papa's always said.

* * *

Anna's POV

As I wander outside the castle, I breathe in the kingdom's fresh and salty air. I've never stepped out of the castle for so long, except the time I had to go to father and mother's memorial, that everything seems so new and vibrant and exciting. At that moment, I decide that the gates will never be closed again. This freedom is just so exhilarating and a part of me gets even madder at my parents for confining me from this experience for a large part of my life. "and an even bigger part of Elsa's." My mind adds.

Eventually, I'm so deep in thought that I don't realise I've walked out to the docks and almost fall into the fjord. Luckily, I'm caught by the most dashing and charming man I have ever met in my life. Granted, I've not met many men other than the old geezers at the council meetings, but he really is like a breath of fresh air.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." He bows as he takes my hand in for a kiss.

I'm frozen for a moment before remembering I have to respond. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." I curtsy.

We stand there for a while as realisation dawns on his face. "Princess Anna?"

I smile sheepishly. "Yep, I guess it's my coronation today."

He looks shocked for a moment. "Then we better get going to your coronation, your majesty." I just laugh at that but then realise the time.

"Very well my good sir," I link my arm through his offered one. "Let us go." We both laugh as we head to the church where the coronation is being held.

As soon as I arrive, I feel a warmth in my heart and the emptiness I've felt for so long start to fill. Maybe this is what's always been missing, the love of a significant other, just like the love father had for mother. At the thought of them, my anger rises and I have to shake my head to get rid of them.

Hand looks at me curiously but I just wave him off, no need to worry or scare him the first time we meet, and he should enter the church before the procession starts anyway.

A few minutes later, the choir starts to sing and I begin walking in with a little girl in front of me, throwing orchids, lilies of the valley, stephanotis and carnations onto the velvet carpet.

Once we reached the front, she stood off to the side and I stood before bishop Johannes. He then began to say a few words but I didn't focus on them. Instead, I looked through the corner of my eyes, where I could see Hans sitting in the front pew.

I was finally brought back to the present when the bishop uttered a few words and it was time for me to hold the orb and the sceptre. As soon as I did, he muttered a few more words. "_Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr ... Queen Anna of Arendelle._"

Once he did, he said a few more blessings before we did an exit march, after which I was escorted to the palace to prepare for tonight's ball.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, Anna's running a little late, and I can't help but chuckle. Anna's always a little late to events. I even remember Papa saying how she was almost a whole hour late to her 16th birthday party.

Papa had gotten mad at her but Mama calmed him down by saying, "A queen is never late, everyone is simply early."

"Well it's a good thing she's going to be a queen then." Papa just laughed as Anna ran up to meet them behind the door before making her grand entrance.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as the church bell rings and Anna rushes up to church with a guy in her arms. Wait, a guy?

I've never seen him before and neither Gerda nor Kai had ever mentioned Anna having a boyfriend, not that it would be easy with the both of us being locked up in the palace, so who is this guy?

I have no chance to ask however, as not only does Anna not even see or recognise me, the choir begins their song and the procession begins.

The service goes on uneventful, at least in my opinion, and soon we march out of the church. Anna seems to want to mingle around, or at least find the guy she was with, but Kai quickly lead us to the palace, wanting us to be prepared for our first formal introduction to the world as queen and heir presumptive.

* * *

**FYI: Snøfnugg = Snowflake**

**Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr ... Queen Anna of Arendelle.**

**=** **As she holds the holy properties and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you ... Queen Anna of Arendelle.**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	7. Fleeing

* * *

* * *

**Hi everyone. I hope your enjoying the story because here's chapter 6. Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews. I hope you continue reading and to see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1) Guest #1 : Anna was protected from traumatic childhood memories of one accident, whereas, Elsa wasn't. Why wasn't Elsa protected from traumatic childhood memories of one accident, too, like Anna was?**

**\-- In my opinion, Elsa wasn't protected because only Anna had hit her head and hitting her head caused her memories to be hidden. Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the story.**

**2) Guest #2 : Anna and Elsa should've grown up with magical, less traumatic memories in canon after one traumatic accident.**

**\-- That is canon but I'm doing an AU so I changed a few canon events to better suit this version of the story. I hope you enjoy this story though, and continue to read and review.**

**3) Guest #3 : Why neither Anna nor Elsa have grown up with magical, less traumatic memories in canon?**

**\-- Elsa still retains her magical memories but Anna doesn't. Her memories have been slightly altered to block out any trace of her sister. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**4) Guest #4 : Actually, you mean Anna's neither traumatized nor burdened with the guilt of traumatic childhood memories of one accident.**

**\-- Yes, because her brain has blocked it out so she doesn't bear the guilt and trauma. This is because subconsciously she knows she won't be able to bear the guilt of knowing she accidentally hurt and couldn't save her sister, so the memories were altered. Thank you for your review and I hope you continue to read and review.**

**5) Guest #5 : What if Anna and Elsa grow up with magical, less traumatic memories instead of all ordinary memories (for Anna to grow up with) and unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident (for Elsa to grow up with) after one traumatic incident? AU**

**\-- Well, Elsa's memories are of the incident and everything before and after while Anna's pre-accident memories are altered and she has no memory of the accident. I hope this clears it up and you continue to enjoy the story.**

**6) Guest #6 : Hopefully, the guy who at least has no intention of using people for his own selfish desires.**

**\-- We'll have to wait and see what happens. I hope you enjoy the story and continue to read and review.**

**7) irdinaizzraimy : This story has successfully made me cryhow dare you author! Haha, just kidding, great story! Keep it up**

**\-- Thank ****you so much. I'm glad you think so. I hope the cry was for a good reason. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

As soon as we reach the palace, Kai takes us to the drawing room where a light lunch awaits us. Part of me wants to go back to my room but I know I have to do this. I finally get to see Anna again and talk to her. But, what if I can't control my powers and hurt Anna?

I take a deep breath as I start eating my lunch, occasionally taking glances at Anna who's seating across from me, eating her own lunch. As soon as we're done, Gerda comes to clear our plates and Kai starts to brief us on tonight's ball.

But before anything, Kai says this. "Anna, this is Elsa."

At that, Anna starts to shake her head. "There's no way I have a sister. My parents aren't that mean to do that to their own daughter, whether they have powers or not." She then gets up and tries to leave.

I quickly get up to follow her. "Anna, wait." I try to reach for her before quickly retracting my arm. I can't hurt her, she's all I have left, even if she doesn't want to believe that I exist.

As I suddenly retract my arm, I lose my balance and fall. "Ow." My arm, the same arm that I broke all those years ago start to throb. I know it healed, but sometimes it still aches.

I cradle my arm and to my surprise, Anna is at my side. "Are you alright _Snøfnugg_?"

At that, tears start to fall down my face. "Oh my gosh! Are you hurt? Kai, go get the physician."

I shake my head. "No, it's just been a long time since someone's called me that." Part of me wants to hug her but I know I can't, even if I wanted to, I just can't hurt her.

Instead, before I can even understand what's happening, she gathers me up in a hug and carries me back to my chair. As I feel the warmth of being in her arms once again, I can't help but hug back. I've needed this for so long and I can't believe I finally have my sister back.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Once I'm out of the church, I'm given no time to mingle around and that's unfair. I mean, I'm the queen now, I should be able to hang around my people, at least to see what they need. But Kai just escorts me back to the castle and into the drawing room where lunch is being served.

I eat it quickly, but politely, not wanting to spill any of it on my dress. When I'm done, Gerda clears my plate and the girl opposite from me. She looks familiar, but I can't actually put my finger as to who she is. I try to wrack through my head to find where I've seen her before but come up empty.

Suddenly, Kai coughs lightly, interrupting my thoughts and bringing me back to the present. "Anna, this is Elsa."

No. It can't be. I don't have a sister. Father and mother must be pulling my leg. They're dead and they're still trying to pull my leg. "There's no way I have a sister. My parents aren't that mean to do that to their own daughter, whether they have powers or not." I tell them before leaving. This isn't real. This is all a trick.

"Anna, wait." I turn just as I feel the ghost of fingers on my arm and the girl before me, Elsa falls over. "Ow."

At that, memories start to flood into my mind. Elsa, when she was born and started to show her powers, her learning to walk, talk and read, us playing in the ballroom, and the day of the accident. I didn't save her then. I didn't help her but I can help her now.

I rush to my little sister, who now gently cradles her arm. "Are you alright _Snøfnugg_?" Tears start to pour out of her eyes and I panic. She must be really hurt if she's starting to cry.

"Oh my gosh! Are you hurt? Kai, go get the physician." I would pick her up in my arms, because she's still so tiny it's hard to believe she's already 14, but I don't want to hurt her even more if it's serious like a broken bone or something.

Surprisingly, all she does is shake her head. "No, it's just been a long time since someone's called me that." My heart melts at that. If I had been young when father and mother died, she would be younger, about 12 I think. That would be very hard for me if I had to go through it.

So I give her the only form of comfort I know. I wrap her in my arms and carry her small frame in a hug. A few short seconds later, she reciprocate the hug, and as she does, one memory becomes prominent in my mind.

_Elsa and I are playing in a snow covered ballroom and we've just finished building our snowman._

_"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." I move Olaf's arms in an attempt to animate him._

_"I like warm hugs too." Elsa then says giving me a hug. "Thank you Anna. I love you."_

_"I love you too Snøfnugg, and I'll never forget you, never in a million years." I hug her back. "Now let's go play."_

I can't believe that I broke the promise. I've always told Elsa that promises are meant to be kept, and not broken. And to top it all off, I broke it on the same day and she was only four. Who does that to a four year old?

I'm broken out of my thoughts as Elsa starts to cry even more. I'm not sure of what to do but my instincts tell me to gently pat her on the back. "What's wrong _Snøfnugg_? Does it still hurt?"

She shakes her head. "I miss warm hugs. And I miss Papa and Mama." Her eyes are teary and she's trembling. I can feel the air grow cold and silent but it doesn't bother me. What matters the most now is the girl that I hold in my arms.

I gently put her back down onto a couch and kneel in front of her as I wipe her tears away. "Don't cry Elsa. I'm here now and I can give you all the warm hugs you want." I'm about to continue but I have to pause for a moment, as I'm unsure of what to say about the next part.

"I miss father and mother too." I give her a sheepish smile. "But at least we have each other, right? And don't worry, I'll always protect you." At that she smiles and gives me a hug. I narrowly lose my balance but quickly hold her close once again.

Once the two of us are composed, Kai boringly briefs us on the ball. By the time he is done, the moon is high in the sky, ok not really but I'm sure any longer and it would be.

As soon as he's done, he sends us off to go refresh ourselves before we have to be presented. I want to ask Elsa if she needs any help getting ready, but I know if she needs anything, she will ask so I leave her with a curt "goodbye."

About an hour later, it is time for the ball. I quickly rush down the stairs, deeply resisting the urge to slide down the banister as it is an "unqueenly" thing to do, because I'm running late.

As I turn the corner, I see that Elsa, as well as a grumpy Kai, waiting for me behind the door. I don't even get to catch my breath before evil Kai announces me and I have to walk up all really onto the dais. The only good thing was that Elsa was right behind me so I didn't feel so lonely and awkward.

As I stand beside her on the dais, I feel my emptiness inside me disappearing. Hans must be here. I look around, watching the floating heads until I spot one with the all too familiar sideburns. I excuse myself from the line and tell Elsa to get a bite to eat, not wanting to leave her alone standing awkwardly on the dais because I know she wouldn't like it any more than I do.

Rushing through the crowd, I finally catch up to him. "Prince Hans." I curtsy.

"Your Majesty." He bows before rising and asking with a smile. "Would you give me the honour of being your first dance as queen?" I lightly chuckled at that.

"I would be honoured." I place my arms in his and we begin our waltz. Soon after, we continue to dance and dance till our feet ached and we went for a walk in the moonlight instead.

As we walk, we get to know more about each other and the more I know about him, the more I fall in love with him.

It is at the rooftop, while we're talking that he suddenly bends down on one knee. I'm in slight shock and frozen but a small part of me is dancing in excitement.

"I know we just met but," he kisses the back of my bare hand, "will you marry me?"

I jump up in excitement at that and kiss him passionately. "Yes!"

I quickly run to tell Elsa the good news. She may not fully understand it yet but I need someone who is not a servant or extremely old to share it with.

"Elsa. Elsa." I look around for her before finally spotting her by the chocolate fountain, and pull Hans quietly behind me. We look the farthest thing from regal right now but I can't bring myself to care. I'm queen now anyway, no tutor can tell me what to do.

"Elsa!" She finally turns around, as do many other guests but I just ignore them. "You're going to be a sister-in-law. How exciting is that?"

Elsa looks at me puzzled. "Have you had to much to drink? I'm pretty sure they would limit you, considering how I'm not allowed to even touch the glass."

I just shake my head at her. "No silly. Meet my fiancé, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Fiancé?" Elsa asks, confused. "But I've never heard anyone speaking of you having an fiancé."

"Of course you haven't." I give a light laugh. "We only met today and he just proposed."

At that, Elsa almost drops her plate. "You just met him today?" She carefully places the plate pulled with precariously placed chocolate covered fruits on the banquet table. "Anna, how do you know he truly loves you?"

My temper flares. How dare she question my love? It's as of she knows more about it than I do. "Of course he does." I huff. "I know he does. It's true love. He fills the emptiness in me and makes me whole."

"But Anna, you can't marry a man you just met." Her arms are crossed now. How dare she be the boss of me.

"I can if it's true love." Part of me realises that this argument is pointless. She's just a little kid, what would she know and it's my life anyway. Who is she to make the decisions in my life.

"How do you know if it's true love?" She asks again and this time, I can't control my rage.

"Well at least I know what love is better than you do. And I know he wouldn't hide away somewhere for ten years so I would forget him." I sharply reply, but instantly regret it as tears start to pool in her eyes.

She starts to back away and I try to get to her. I can't lose her, not after I just got her back. "Elsa, wait. I'm sorry." She just shakes her head and continued to walk away.

"I'm tired Anna. I think I'm going to retire early tonight." She walks away and I try to get back to her.

"I'm sorry. Please come back. Stay." I grab her arm as I finally reach her, thank God she has short legs.

"No thank you, I would really like to rest now." She tries to yank her arm away but I pull her back, ending up removing her glove. "Give me back my glove." Her face is shocked and slightly, scared?

She reaches for it but I hold it so she can't reach it. "Not until you promise to stay." At that, she turns around and begins retreating, her arms held closely to herself.

"Good night Anna." Her voice is cold and spine chilling. I never could have imagined her voice taking on such a tone but it just did.

"Ok, come back here right now." She continues to walk away so I catch up with her again and turn her around. She gasps at the silent contact and before I know it, icicles start to line the room and the room's temperature had dropped by a few degrees.

"Monster! She's a monster!" A duke off to the side points at Elsa, and at hearing his words, she starts to run off.

"Elsa!" I chase after her. "Elsa, wait! Comeback!" I run out to the palace courtyard that seems to have frozen over. The people are full of amazement yet terrified when I step outside.

I try to catch her but she's gone so far and the only trail or indicator as to where she is going is a trail of ice.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I don't get how Anna can do that. I know she has a really big heart and everything but how can she marry a man she just met even if it is "true love"'?.

"Well at least I know what love is better than you do. And I know he wouldn't hide away somewhere for ten years so I would forget him." That struck a chord and I knew at that moment of I didn't leave now, I would have a very hard time controlling my powers.

I try to leave but Anna keeps stopping me. When she took me glove, I knew it was the last straw and really had to leave before I did something I would regret. I walk away but I don't get far before someone startles me with a stroke and my powers lash out at the sudden contact.

I look around at all the people's shocked faces and fled. I can't stay here any more. No one is safe. I'm a monster.

I pick up my skirt and run towards the fjord, completely ignoring the trail of ice and snow that I leave behind.

As I reach the end of the fjord, I reach an icy land and wonder where to go. I don't wonder for long though as I look up and find the north mountain, the mountain I had always stared at from my window and longed to climb.

I begin my walk towards the tall peak. The snow doesn't bother me at all, rather it comforts me and soon I find myself at the foot of the mountain, where a deep gorge stands in my way.

The magic begins to frost my finger tips, and I know it's begging to be let out. I remove my remaining glove and let my magic flow freely. As I let go of all control and clear my mind, my magic works on its own.

Soon, I'm crossing the gorge on a bridge made of ice and an ice castle is being formed right in front of my eyes. Slowly, the castle rises up closer to the peak of the mountain, and as I finally reach the top, my dress shimmers and sparkles as it transforms into a light blue ice gown. In my new dress, I step out onto the balcony and watch as the sun rises.

As the sun rises, I feel as if this is a new beginning with a new me, one where I can be who I am and am no longer confined to being a princess who's stuck in her room. And I don't have to be afraid of hurting anyone and being the monster everyone thinks I am.

I'm ready for this new me and I don't ever want to go back.

* * *

**FYI: Snøfnugg = Snowflake**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	8. Find Her

* * *

* * *

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter of the story and I hope you are enjoying the way it is going as there is more to come. Thank you for the support you have given me in the previous chapters because it really motivates me to do these day chapters. I hope you guys continue to read and review because I look forward to your thoughts on this story.**

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1) irdinaizzraimy : Wonderful as alwaysnever fail to amazed me with how wonderful this story was written**

**\-- Thank you so much, you have no idea how much your review means to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you continue to read and review.**

**2) Guest #1 : Loved it, love where it's going, keep it up and cant wait for more!**

**\-- Aww, thank you. Well, you don't have to wait for long because here's the nextnext chapter. I hope I don't disappoint and that you enjoy this one as much as the previous ones.**

**3) Guest #2 : This story would've been better off if it didn't have to follow Disney's Frozen canon.**

**\-- I'm sorry to disappoint but while this is an AU, I want to keep it true to the original movie as I really like it and only wanted to do a slight spin on it. I do hope you continue to read and enjoy this story though.**

**4) Guest #3 : Oops sorry about the d word I wasn't thinking :( You're very kind for forgiving me. I feel so sad for Elsa in this one, being unnoticed**

**\-- It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes and should be given another chance. I'm not going to say second chance because as humans, we're bound to make more than two mistakes but we deserve the right to make them right. Yes it is really sad for Elsa, but I hope you enjoy what is to come in this next chapter.**

**5) Guest #4 : Oh no it's sad**

**\-- Yes it is, but we can only hope for the better. Thank you for your review and I hope you continue to read and review.**

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Elsa!" I yell as I run onto the frozen fjord. "Elsa, comeback!" I try to run further but a strong arm holds me back.

"Anna." He holds me close to him and I can feel his breath against the back of my head. "It's too dangerous to go after her. That ice could break at any second."

"Hans." I get out of his grasp. "I need to bring her back. She's still so young, I have to protect her. She's not safe out there all alone."

"At least wait until day break then. It will be too hard to find her in the night." I don't want to listen to him, but he's right. I'm the queen and not only do I have responsibility over my sister, but also my entire kingdom. I can't abandon them just like this, especially on the first day of my reign. What would my people think of me then?

"You're right." I sigh in defeat.

"Everything's going to be fine." I address the kingdom before me. "Tomorrow morning I shall go forth and retrieve my sister to return the summer. But for now, everyone is welcomed to take residence in the castle where food and blankets will be provided."

I then lead the citizens to the castle and pray that Elsa will be fine on her own in this dark and cold night.

_The next day._

I wake up early after a long discussion with the council members I put in charge of the kingdom. Prince Hans is ultimately in charge, but the council is able to disprove of any decisions or actions he may take, as long as it is within reason and if it is to the kingdom's benefit.

After a quick breakfast, I gather my supplies and saddle up my horse to go find my sister. As I begin my journey, I hope she hasn't gotten into any danger or trouble. She may have ice powers to protect her but she's still young that there's no way she could protect herself from a group of bad guys.

We travel for two whole days but there's still no sign of Elsa. Our supplies are running short and I feel as if we've been moving in circles. Finally though, I see a trading post, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, to be exact. I tie up my horse to a nearby tree and enter to purchase more supplies.

Once I've picked out my supplies, I go to the counter to make my purchase but I see a man trying to strike a deal with Oaken.

"40?! No, 10." The mountain man tries to bargain.

"Oh dear, that's no good." Oaken tries to explain. "See, this is from our winter stock where our supply and demand have a big problem-"

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem?" The mountain man cuts in. "I sell ice for a living."

Oh shoot. I didn't exactly think about how this sudden winter would affect the kingdom and it's trades. Our crops might die off, the wood that we need for fire might be chopped down now so the villagers are going to be really cold this winter and those businesses whose peak seasons, like the ice business, will suffer greatly.

I'm brought out off my thoughts by the mountain man's shout. "Stand back while I deal with this crook here."

"What did you just call me?" Oaken gets up, revealing his full height and is about to throw him out before I manage to interrupt.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." I try to increase the distance between the two men. "I know we have our issues, especially with supply and demand, but if we just calm down, we can settle this like grown ups."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" The mountain man raises his eyebrow and I raise mine in turn. "Are you the queen or something?" He mocks me and internally I can't help but laugh.

"As a matter of fact, I am the queen. I am Queen Anna of Arendelle, therefore any problems you have are also my business." At that, the two men visibly pale, one more than the other.

"There's no problem here, your majesty." Oaken slightly bows. "Just these yeah?" I nod before turning to both the men.

"Don't worry so much about your businesses. I'm going to find my sister and she will bring back summer." I assure them before leaving.

As I leave the trading post, I realise my horse has disappeared. Oh no. How am I going to find her now? It's going to take even longer and I'm not sure how long Elsa can survive. She probably doesn't have any food with her or a shelter to stay in so she will be vulnerable to the wolves.

My thoughts take a dark turn. What if she's already been attacked by the wolves? What if she's hurt, bleeding, dying, in a place where no one can ever find her? What if she's already...

No! I can't think like that. She might be little but she's strong. She'll survive. She has to survive. I might've only remembered her for a while now, but I don't know what I'd do if she doesn't. I have to find her.

"Your Majesty?" My thoughts are interrupted by the mountain man.

I swiftly turn around, causing him to lose his balance. "Oh. I'm so sorry. You startled me." I try to help him up.

"I'm alright your majesty." He bows. "But did you say you were looking for your sister?"

I raise my eyebrows questioningly at him but nod, nonetheless. "Yes. Why?"

"Is her name by any chance Elsa?" My eyes widened at that.

"Do you know where she is? Did you do anything to her?" My minds goes off in a tangent. This could either be a good thing or a bad thing. He could be a nice man who really wants to help, or a bad guy who's kidnapping me for ransom. I have to shield those negative thoughts though because if he can gets me to my sister, he gets me to my sister.

"Yes, I know where she is. She's in a castle on the North Mountain and I'm just about to head there." I look straight ahead and realise that in the moonlight, I can see the faint glimmer of ice on a mountain.

"Can you take me to her?" He nods and motions to his sled.

"I promise on my life that I did not do anything to harm her and will not harm you. I was raised better than that." He promises but I'm still slightly skeptical. I have no choice either way, my horse has left me and it would probably take forever on foot.

I get in and as we begin our journey, I have to ask. "How exactly did you meet my sister?"

Clearly not expecting the conversation, he clears his throat. "Well, I was harvesting ice when I found that there was a fresh trail of ice on the snow and decided to follow it. I followed it up until it reached this grand stairway over a gorge and found an ice castle right across it."

He stops to take a breath and make sure we're going on the right path. "I didn't enter it but it was almost nightfall at the time and with the setting sun, I could see a little girl fighting with a couple of wolves right next to the gorge. So I ran down the stair way and tries to help her. She used her ice magic to defend herself but there were at least four wolves so she was greatly outnumbered. I started a fire and quickly shooed the wolves away."

Another breath. This time also to look out for any lurking wolves. "Once they were gone, I saw she was slightly scratched but otherwise unharmed. She turned to thank me but then realised her arm was bleeding and would need to be patched up so I helped her. I think that finally earned me her trust and she let me enter her ice castle."

He took a short break to make sure his reindeer, Sven, was alright before continuing. "When I entered, it was so beautiful I felt like I was going to cry. But as I went deeper into the castle, I realised she was all alone. I couldn't imagine what a young girl was doing up here all alone so I asked her and she explained."

He stopped and turned to me. "Did you really get engaged to a man you just met that day?"

I huffed. "Yes I did. What's the big deal about it?

"Haven't your parents ever warned you about strangers?" Right that reminds me.

"Yes, they did." I move a little further away from him but not so far as to fall off the sled as we were really on a high ledge of the mountain and in the deep dark of night.

"But Hans is not a stranger." I defend myself and he just looks at me unquestioningly.

"Oh, yeah? What's his last name?"

"Of the Southern Isles." I answer, it's an obvious answer. I mean, we're royalty. We don't have last names.

"What's his favourite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye colour?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?" He continues to question and I can't help but feel annoyed. How many questions does he even have?

"Foot size doesn't matter." I answer exasperated because it really doesn't matter. That seems to set him off though because he goes off in rapid fire.

"Have you had a feel with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince."

"All men do it."

"Ew."

"Look, it doesn't matter. It's true love."

"It doesn't sound like true love."

"Whatever." I huff, happy that he's done with his questions. "And on that note of last names, I don't even know your first one."

I see realisation dawn on him at that moment. "It's Kristoff."

"Anna." I nod my head and he continues to explain how he met my sister.

"So anyway, after she explained, I told her she had to return because obviously it was not safe for her and there's no way she could survive on her own out here. She was almost in tears when I told her to leave and she almost sent me away. Luckily, I managed to strike a deal with her. She can stay here as long as she listens to me so I can protect her, and she gives me ice for my ice business whenever we're short in supply." I look at him skeptically.

"I'm serious about it. I don't mean to sound strange or anything but when I saw her all alone, I just felt so protective of her and I would never hurt her. I swear on my life. As a matter of fact, when you saw me, I was actually getting food for the both of us because it seems like she ran off without food and probably hasn't eaten in like two days now." He finishes explaining and I realise that he's right.

I hadn't even thought to bring food or anything for her, all I thought was to bring her home, stop this winter and we can be a family again. I never actually thought about what she might need and how she wouldn't have any food the entire time because she just left as she was, she hadn't even eaten the food she had put on her plate at the banquet.

At that, I knew he was someone I could trust. "Thank you, for taking care of her when I could." I smile at him.

"You're welcome." He smiles back. "But I did what I felt I had to do. Just as you know, she's still young and she shouldn't be alone in a place like this so I did what felt right."

After that, we continue our ride in silence. It was probably around midnight when I started to get tired and embarrassingly yawned, not like a princess, what more a queen, should.

"You should get some sleep." I turn to him. "It'll be a few more hours until we get there so you should probably take a nap. I'll wake you up right before we arrive."

I look at him skeptically before nodding, knowing I could trust him. I then close my eyes, letting the soft rocking of the sled lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

It was just by chance that I happened to find her sister but I really need her to bring Elsa back. As much as I enjoy her company, she'll be safer where she belongs, in her castle, with people to protect her and nurture her until she's grown.

I might, no will, miss her when she leaves, even if I've known her for about two days, but it's for the best and I'm not the right person for the job. Elsa might hate this because she said she doesn't want to go back but this is ultimately for the best.

As I watch Anna sleep, she kind of reminds me of how Elsa was when I found her, with fire in her eyes but still so vulnerable that you can't help but feel this urge to protect her. It's slightly different with Anna though as I also feel this deep admiration and the feeling of completeness when she's right by my side.

At that moment, her head falls onto my shoulder and I feel at peace. We ride that way until sunrise, at which castle is just a few more miles away.

I feel her stir on my shoulder and as she gets her bearings, my sense of admiration deepens. She's so perfect even when she's not, if that makes any sense at all.

"Are we there yet?" Her groggy voice asks as she lifts her head.

"Just a few miles to go. You can see the castle right there." I point in the direction of the mountain where the rising sun is gently illuminating the castle.

She nods and relaxes. We continue the ride until we reach the gorge where I unlatch Sven, gather the food and hide the sled at the side. Immediately Sven runs up a snowy ramp meant for him while I lead Anna to the stairs by the side.

I see Anna look around in awe and I can't help the smile that grows in my face. "Wait until you see the inside of the ice castle."

We finally reach the top and I can see Elsa playing with Sven. It is then that I remember something. "Stay out here for a minute. I don't want to suddenly scare her. She's probably just woken up anyway." She nods and I enter the castle.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I'm awakened by gentle licking and I panic for a moment before I realise it's Sven.

"Hi Sven." I cuddle him for a minute before getting up from the ice bed. "Is Kristoff back?"

As soon as I say that, I hear a knock at my door. "Hi _lite snø_. Good morning." I run up to him and he pats me on my head. I won't touch him because I don't want to hurt him but I trust him enough to touch me.

"Morning Kristoff." I follow him downstairs and we head over to the main room.

"I've got a surprise for you." My eyes widen at that and I sit down on a bench.

"Did you manage to find _krumkake_?" I can feel my mouth start to fill with drool at the thought of that sweet confection. Now I really wish I had eaten it at the ball because I desperately need to satisfy my sweet tooth.

"Nope." He shakes his head and I frown. "Anna, come in."

I stare at him. How dare he betray me? He knows I can't be near her. I might hurt her with my powers if they get out of control. What would Mama and Papa think of me then. I can't be the monster everyone says I am. I just can't.

I run back upstairs into my room and shut the door. It's only a few minutes later though, that I hear soft footsteps and a knock on my door. "Elsa. It's me, Anna."

"Go away Anna." I tell her. I can't be near her. I'm dangerous and she should go back to Arendelle where she belongs.

"No Elsa. You have to come home." I hear her plea but I can only shake my head.

"I am home." I answer her through the door. "I can be who I am here without hurting anyone. This is home."

"No, home is with me and everyone who loves you, Elsa."

I don't want to hear her anymore and cover my ears. "No one loves me Anna. I'm a monster. Nobody can love a monster."

At that, I feel the doors open and warm arms go around me. I falter for a moment before remembering that this isn't right and try to escape but her hold is too tight. "You're not a monster. You will never be a monster and everyone loves you. I love you. Only you don't love you but that's ok because you will."

"Stop." I shake my head. "Just stop." I try to get out of her grasp before I'm temporarily distracted by a voice.

"Hi Elsa. Hi Anna." I feel Anna's arms going slack for a moment and make my escape to one of the upper floors.

"Elsa." I hear amazement in her voice. "This is Olaf?"

I look at her from above and nod before closing the door.

"Elsa wait. We were so close then. We can be like that again. I promise I won't forget you this time. I will never forget you."

The memory flashes in my mind and I know it can't be true. Anna can't stay here. She has to go. She has to return Arendelle where she is safe from me and I will not be of any harm to anyone.

"You're lying. I can't trust you. You promised me before but you did forget me anyway. How can I trust you now?" I know this is harsh but it is what has to be done to get her to go home. "Just go marry your prince charming and rule Arendelle. Take care of your people just like Mama and Papa knew you would."

I move deeper into the room but Anna keeps following me. I try to push her away but she won't listen. "Elsa, they are our people and I need you to come back to help me take care of them."

I can't believe what she's saying. I won't believe what she's saying. "No, you don't need me. You're the heir and I'm just the spare. They only need you so you should just go and I will stay."

I expect her to go at that. It might be a low blow, bringing up the heir and the spare thing, which is a sensitive topic to many royal, but it has to be done. She doesn't leave, however her next words shock me. "I can't take care of them while Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

I turn around to face her. "What?" No, that can't be true. Only the fjord froze enough for me to escape. It can't have frozen over all of Arendelle, could it?

"You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere." What? No. No. No. That can't be possible. There's no way that I could've done that, and if I did, Kristoff would've told me.

"Everywhere?" She just nods and I feel fear rising deep inside me as the temperature drops.

"Well, it's ok, you can just unfreeze it." I can hear her but I can't see her. It feels like I'm trapped in a vortex with no way out

"No, I can't. I don't know how." Panic continues to grow deep inside me and I can feel my powers wanting to burst out.

"Sure you can. I know you can." By now, Anna's voice is like a whisper in my ear as the wind howls around me, but I know she's nearby. I can't release my powers now. It will hurt her. So I do the only thing I can think of.

I keep it in, letting it swirl dangerously inside me until I feel like I'm going to be sick and when I can't hold it in anymore, I let it go inside of me. I feel it bouncing around inside me, sending sharp pain through my body until it reaches my heart.

I can't take it anymore and I fall into the floor, all energy inside me lost. Before I can lose consciousness however, I make a snow creature, big enough to easily pick up Anna and Kristoff, to send them home. They can't stay here and I know I can trust Kristoff to get Anna home, safe and sound.

The sound of Kristoff's voice and the snow creatures footsteps are the last thing I hear before everything goes silent.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

The castle is just so beautiful. If this is what she can do at 14, I can't even imagine what she could do once she's my age. Wow, that makes me sound so old but it's true. Like father and mother said, her powers are beautiful, she just needs to realise it and I think this ice castle is what she needed.

It's a shame though that it will be abandoned once she returns home. Maybe we could visit it once in a while when we're free.

As I see Elsa, I realise she's so beautiful as well and that she's grown up so much over the past few days. It looks like she's actually comfortable with herself and for once, at peace.

I hate to ruin her peace but I have to, for our family's sake and the sake of the kingdom with its hundreds of people.

I follow her as she runs upstairs and shut the door. As she shots the door, it feels like a stab in my heart but I have to move forward. "Elsa. It's me, Anna." I knock on the door.

"Go away Anna." I can hear her reply from the other side of the door but I will not listen. She needs to come home.

"No Elsa. You have to come home." I don't care if I have to beg or cry. I will bring her home, where she belongs and will have everything she ever needs.

"I am home. I can be who I am here without hurting anyone. This is home." That stings. Was she really so confined in the castle that she felt like she couldn't be herself? Were father and mother so blind to her suffering that she had to go through this for so long at such a young age that she felt like she couldn't be who she is?

"No, home is with me and everyone who loves you, Elsa." I refuse to believe that father and mother could be that blind to their own daughter, although a tiny voice deep in my mind is telling me that that is the truth.

"No one loves me Anna. I'm a monster. Nobody can love a monster." My heart aches at that. How can she, such a sweet innocent girl, ever think that she is a monster. She will never be a monster. She's the farthest thing in the world from a monster and she has to know that.

"You're not a monster. You will never be a monster and everyone loves you. I love you. Only you don't love you but that's ok because you will." I gather her in my arms and hold her close. She said, just a few days ago, that she hadn't been hugged for a long time so I know she needs this. I hold her tight, not letting her go so she knows just how much I love her.

"Stop. Just stop." She tries to wiggle free but I'm not going to let her go, at least not yet.

"Hi Elsa. Hi Anna." Wait. What's that? I look around and find a talking snowman. At that, I lose all composure as I stare at it, completely shocked.

"Elsa. This is Olaf?" I can't help but ask as memories with the snowman flood through my head. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear a door close and see the faintest trace of a nod from the next floor. Just how many floors does this ice castle have and how did she move so fast?

"Elsa wait. We were so close then. We can be like that again. I promise I won't forget you this time. I will never forget you." I run up to her, trying to get to her before the door slams shut. I know I broke this promise before but I won't do it again. I will never ever break my promises to her ever again.

"You're lying. I can't trust you. You promised me before but you did forget me anyway. How can I trust you now?" She keeps sending blows to my heart but I know she speaks the truth and it's all the more reason to take her home, so I can make up for my past mistakes.

"Just go marry your prince charming and rule Arendelle. Take care of your people just like Mama and Papa knew you would." Her voice is cold, not at all like the Elsa I know but I know my Elsa is deep down in there and is fighting her way out. This is all just a ruse. She needs me, and she needs to come home.

"Elsa, they are our people and I need you to come back to help me take care of them." I follow her as she moves deeper into the room and try to reason with her.

"No, you don't need me. You're the heir and I'm just the spare. They only need you so you should just go and I will stay." More strikes to the heart. Everyone knows about being an heir and spare. It's one of the harshest realities to face but I know father and mother wanted another child because they really wanted one, not for the sake of the throne of anything, but for their family. If only Elsa knew and the stupid tutors hadn't put those silly thoughts into her mind.

"I can't take care of them while Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow." I know I've tried to hide it but she needs to know the truth, no matter how scary it is.

"What?" Her skin turns paler than it usually is and her face morphs into one of shock, disbelief and denial.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere." Despite that, I still have to tell her the truth even though it may hurt.

"Everywhere?" Her voice is small and I can feel the tension in the air grow as the air starts to rapidly swirl around me.

"Well, it's ok, you can just unfreeze it." I assure her but I'm not sure if she hears me. Right now, it's as if she's in this deep panic and can't escape. I want to hug her, assure her and tell her everything's going to be alright but the wind prevents me from moving even two steps forward.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." Her voice is quickly and it seems like she's gasping for breath. Her panic is quickly rising and it hurts that I can't get to her.

"Sure you can. I know you can." I try to calm her but it falls on deaf ears as the wind swirls even faster and stronger before it all disappears.

As it disappears though, I see Elsa fall onto the floor. She looks to be in pain and I try to get to her, but before I could, this creature picks me up and I can't escape. It takes Kristoff and I outside, after which it leaves us there and stops us from going back in.

I huff as I try to find a way around him but can't find any.

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

I hear the storm raging upstairs and rush up. 'The girls are in trouble.' My mind tells me and I know this isn't going to end well. I'm too late however as by the time I arrive, Elsa's on the floor and a monster is picking up Anna and I to send us away.

"Go home." It roars as it also sends Olaf and Sven down with us before sitting right in front of the stairs, preventing is from reentering the ice castle.

I want to go back in to make sure Elsa's alright because she didn't look to good on the floor but if she asked me to take Anna home, I know I have to. Maybe she'll come around in a few days and will want to go home. She can't stay here forever.

I see Anna trying to get past the golem like creature but her efforts are futile and it seems like a second away from throwing her off the mountain so I pull her away and get her onto the sled.

"Kristoff, she can't stay here." Anna tries to reason and I nod.

"Yes, but it's obvious she's not going to go back now. Give her a few more days and she might come around. For now, let's get you somewhere sheltered while we wait." I explain to her and she agrees so we begin our journey a little further down.

I hope Elsa's going to be alright.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

As the sled with the people and snowman left, no one turned around. For if they did, they'd see the castle slowly fall apart and land in icy fractals on the snow.

And if someone were to look closer, they'd see the young princess, unconscious, and in the midst of the icy fractals, limbs bleeding from the contact with the shards. However, that wouldn't be the strangest thing they see, as her once crimson red blood is now turning the colour of baby periwinkle.

But alas, no one turned around and the princess was left to bled at the bottom of the gorge, with no one to rescue her.

* * *

**FYI: Lite Snø = Little Snow**

**Krumkake =** **A rolled Norwegian waffle cookie made of flour, butter, eggs, sugar, and cream that is either hollow or can be filled with whipped cream or other fillings.**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	9. Captured

* * *

**And I'm back with another chapter. I hope you haven't been waiting long and that the story is to your liking and enjoyment. Thank you so much for the support because without it, I probably wouldn't still be writing this. Thank you for your reviews and know that I do take the time to read and respond to each one.**

**PS. The last chapter was written with the help of my BETA reader who doesn't have a fanfiction account but is a really good writer. She gave the idea of the twist with Kristoff and it really helped to move the story forward when I was stuck so Thank you Lily-Anne.**

**Pss. It was only after the last chapter was written that I found out 'Little Snow', the nickname Kristoff calls Elsa, is actually used by Queen Iduna in canon. Oops. But I'm not going to change it. I prefer Snowflake anyway.**

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1) Guest #1 : That's so cruel you've left us on another cliff hanger! Need more asap!**

**\-- I'm so sorry for that but suspense is crucial to a story. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**2) irdinaizzraimy : Oh no elsa.. Great job author haha and thanks for the update, I wuvvvv u haha (that may sounds creepy lol)**

**\-- Yep and thank you so much. Thank you for the review and I love you too. It's not creepy at all by the way. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**3) Meghan1998 : Can't wait for another chapter!**

**\-- Aww. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one and what it has in store. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

**4) Guest #2 : Why's Anna the younger sister, whereas, Elsa's the older sister in Frozen canon when Anna should've been the big sister, whereas, Elsa should've been the little sister in canon?**

**\-- This is an AU story so certain Frozen canon is not canon to this story. I hope this clears any confusion and that you enjoy this story.**

**5) Th3M4dQu33n : I haven't read this for the past 3 days more or less and now that I have finished chapter 8 I think I should have waited at least for the next chapter, I'm soooo anxious for Elsa right now, you just seem to capture my mind with your writing. Keep up the good work!**

**\-- Well you can expect a chapter everyday, around this time until the end of the story so you will know when to check for an update. Thank you so much for your conpliments and I hope the rest of the story is up to your expectations. I can't wait to hear more of your thoughts on the story.**

**6) warlocktoungue : Ok, good chap... Keep up with, it's cool!****Just a little something I had to point out (and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, because I don't mean offense of your work at all)... At the beginning of the chapter Anna says she will go looking for Elsa so she can bring back summer... The thing is, I think you forgot to write about the part Elsa freezes over Arendelle, you just mentioned that she froze the lake... Even more, how could everyone know the summer was totally gone if there just passed like five minutes since the whole thing started... To assume Arendelle was in an "eternal" winter, shouldn't have Anna and the rest of Arendelle had to give it a bit more time?****And how was it possible that Anna regained her memories that quickly and be so ok with it?... The girl practically discovered overnight she was a big sister and instead of calling off the whole ceremony or at least try to excuse herself of the party so she could be with her sister and immediately try to make amends she just goes like it wasn't that big of a deal?... That makes her just as bad as her parents...**

**The only one who shows more care towards Elsa so far is Kristoff, and even he would have needed more than two days to even talk with the girl if she's as afraid of hurting people as she claims, I mean she would not even allow Sven to get near her for fear of hurting them...**

**And another tiny part I don't find too much**** sense of is when Elsa kicks Anna and Kristoff off the ice palace... Elsa created marshmallow to silently led them out of the castle silently trusting Kristoff would take Anna home, but on Kristoff's POV you wrote Elsa actually asked Kristoff to take Anna back...****...****...****...****I'm sorry if I bother you with all this but I just wanted to tell all the things I couldn't ignore... You don't even have to respond to this review if you don't want to of course... I totally get it if you think I'm a freak whose overthinking the whole fic...****...****...**

**\-- Thank you so much for your review and I don't take any offense at all. I love receiving criticisms because it does help me improve my work and if I make a mistake, it is my duty to correct it. The part where it shows that Elsa's only freezes the fjord is because Anna was really focused on getting Elsa that everything else was in a way invisible to her. She knew what was happening but it didn't really matter. In the story, I'm assuming that the villagers see this as sudden and therefore have a kind of no end or solution, hence eternal. The guilt and anger that she feels from the secret is buried deep inside her and a part of her also is afraid of acknowledging it as the truth so the negative feelings are being buried in lieu of the positive ones. The short reunion was to sort of show them creating a bond and making amends but only temporary to make way for a greater one in the future. It would also be very irresponsible of her to suddenly cancel the festivities as many officials have travelled for it and this would cause diplomatic problems for Arendelle.**

**In my opinion, Kristoff served as a brotherly figure and him saving her created a sort of bond between them and as she is young, she needed a pillar to lean on, which she provided. Elsa also tends to gravitate towards non human beings, especially shown in Frozen 2, so maybe after a little apprehension and coacing from Kristoff and Olaf, she wouldn't fear him as much and actually release her childish side.**** As for the part with Kristoff taking Anna home, there is this mutual understanding between them and he sort of got the message that he is to take her home.**

**You're not bothering me at all with this review and it warms my heart to know someone really cares of how everything happens and the logic of everything. And NO, you're not a freak. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. No one is a freak, everyone is unique and it is good to be concerned. it makes you more humane. Thank you for the review once again and I hope to hear more from you soon.**

* * *

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Hans' POV**

My sweet sweet fiancée is oh so gullible. I know I could've killed her in her sleep before she left to find her sister, and claimed the little ice princess came back to kill her before leaving once again, but that would cause so much drama and disbelief, an actual search might spread out for the killer and my plans would be ruined.

So as I watch her diminishing figure in the distance, I pray that she will not return. That would easily allow me to ascend the throne as other than a quick search for the queen and her sister, there would be nothing else to be done before declaring the throne for myself.

I smile and my heart warms at the thought of having a kingdom of my own to rule. My twelve brothers would be sorely surprised and definitely regret looking down on me as I cut ties with them and their economy will suffer without the goods from Arendelle

All I have to do now is wait for the right moment.

_Three days later_

My moment had arrived as Anna's horse gallops towards the stable, where the stable master looks on in shock and worry.

I race down to the stables and pretend to calm the horse before going back up to the room where the council has remained for the entirety of this sudden winter.

"Queen Anna has gone missing." I announce and voices erupt in the previously silent room. I try to quieten them down but my efforts prove futile. Surprisingly however, the queens servant manages to do so with a wave of his hand. Anger courses through my veins at the thought of a mere servant having more power than me, but I calm myself down, not allowing myself to break this mask that I have put in place over the years.

"As the queen has gone missing, I need volunteers to go with me to find her." As soon as I give my suggestion, the duke of Weselton speaks up.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord." He then takes on a quieter tone. "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the princess, you are to put an end to this winter." I take note of this and remind myself to speak to the duke later.

Soon, a couple more people volunteer and once word spreads among the commonfolk, a few of them volunteer as well. I gather them to brief them on their duty, to find the Queen, and possibly the princess.

Once they are dismissed, I go find the duke myself.

"Just the man I was looking for." I say as I find him in an empty hallway. He looks surprised for a bit before composing himself. "I heard what you had said at the meeting and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

Shock floods his face "Treason?" His face grows red. "Well has it dawned on you that your queen may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

"Do not question the queen." I regally say as I point my finger at him to show that I am serious. "She left me in charge and as I have stated before I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

His face flushes with anger and I leave him alone in the hallway with a smile on my face as I know I have made him frustrated. As I walk toward my room to prepare and finalise my plans to usurp the throne, I am blocked by Kai.

"Your highness." He greets and I follow suit.

"Well, I better be on my way." I tell him. "It would be preferable to find her as soon as possible. We do not know what dangers may lurk up there and whether any harm has befallen the queen and the princess.

I try to leave but he blocks my path once again and gives me a stern look. "As you have said to the Duke of Weselton and his guards, I shall say the same to you. I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle and it's crown from treason."

I give him an equally stern look. "Queen Anna has left me in charge and therefore until she returns, I am the one who gives the commands. You are threatening my authority as well as my well being which could also be on the grounds of treason."

As I continue, a thought becomes prominent in my mind and I know it must be done to ensure the success of my plan. "Guards!" I call out to militia currently passing the hallway.

"Yes Prince Hans." They arrive and I can see his face morphing into one of confusion.

"Arrest him on the grounds of treason to the crown and as a threat to my personal safety, as the temporary ruler of Arendelle." Both the guards and Kai look shocked at my statement and I feel like I have to make myself clear.

However, before I do that, the one of the guards decide to cut in. "But sir, this is a long time and we'll known servant to the crown. If he were to be suddenly arrested, we might be facing a long trial when the queen returns."

"Are you questioning my orders?" I give them a hard look. "Because if you are, I can arrest you for conspiring against the crown." At that they pale and shake their heads.

"No sir. We'll carry out your orders immediately." They take him by the arms and begin to drag him. As he is led away, I can see them whispering amongst each other which leads me to address them loudly.

"I, myself, will check later to see if he is in fact in the dungeons or has escaped. If he has indeed escaped, the two of you will be punished harshly." I can see them visibly gulp before rushing towards the dungeon. Seeing that they are well on the way, I finally go the my room and prepare myself.

A few hours later, we are off and make our way to the north mountain, the direction Anna has said she would go in to find her sister. I pause for a moment, ensuring all men are following me and my orders, before continuing our ascent up the north mountain. As I look up, I have a feeling where the queen and princess might be as the an ice castle gleams in the distance.

It takes a total of two days before we reach the peak of the north mountain and once we do, I am in total shock. The ice castle that once stood there is no more. All that is left is fragments of the base along the gorge, and if I'm right, even more fragments lay in the gorge.

"We are here to find Queen Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the princess." This has to be said, at least as a ruse to assure the people that I'm doing this for the good of Arendelle and am not plotting their downfall. "Do you understand?"

Murmurs of agreement erupt from around me and I start to approach the edge. From there, I can see the fragments of the castle, shards of light blue ice of various sizes scattered in the snow.

As I further survey the fragments, I see the detailed patterns on them and I have to say that I am in awe of her abilities. Her ice castle, before it presumably collapsed, had been majestic and so large that it could be seen from the foot of the north mountain.

The princess' magic ability is definitely very strong at this age, and that is another reason I have to end her soon to prevent her from becoming too powerful and taking over the throne once she comes of age if something were to happen to her sister.

Speaking of the princess, upon closer inspection, I see a figure, pale as snow in an ice blue dress that matches the shade of the ice fragments. That might be why I hadn't noticed her earlier, but now that I do, we have to get her, to end this winter and find her sister.

I'm about to get my men to find a way into the gorge, when a roar suddenly sends the men cowering. It is then that I realise there is a snow monster, the size of a hundred men, ready to attack.

I take charge and start trying to take it down, it's obviously weak, but it's will power is strong. The soldiers send arrows into its arms but it only makes it angrier and defensive.

"Go get the princess." I instruct as I try to distract the monster. "She's in the gorge."

Immediately the two Weselton guards grab rope and start to descend down the cliff. I curse internally, there is no doubt they will try to assassinate her and I can't have that, not here and not yet.

As I dodge the monster, I decide the best course of attack and unsheathing my sword, I slice its leg, making it fall down into the gorge.

I then call the remaining men. "I need a few of you to find a way down and bring the horses. We are to bring the princess back as she is unconscious and probably hurt. Another can help the rest of us down the gorge. Save a horse for him so he can meet us as well down below. If you encounter the princess along the way, bring her back to us."

They nod and set off to do their tasks. I immediately tie a rope around my waist and an Arendellian guard lowers me into the gorge. Once I'm finally down, I release the rope and tugged on it, signalling that I've descended and the rope is available for the next guard.

I trek through the snow for a little while before I come across the Weselton guards ready to shoot her. I don't hesitate and hit the bow, causing the arrow to fly waywardly and strike the ice, embedding itself into it.

They look at me in confusion by I give them my orders. "No harm was to come to the princess. Had I not made myself clear?" They both look unremorseful and I shoot them a look.

"You both shall be trialled when we return to Arendelle for attempting to harm the princess and going against my orders." I announce before carefully maneuvering through the shards of ice to reach the princess.

Her skin is marred with scratches and her face is paler than when I saw her at the ball. Cautiously, I pick her up, narrowly dropping her due to the frigid temperature her body has undertaken, and soon, the rest of the men arrive to take us back to the castle.

As soon as we arrive, the castle's handmaiden tries to take her but I tell her she is to be locked up until the queen returns as we do not know of what the princess might have done to harm the as of now, missing queen. She looks doubtful and insists on taking her to her own quarters but I pull rank as I am in charge and if she questions my decisions, she shall be put in the dungeons as well.

Finally, she leaves with a forced expression on her face and I manage to lock the unconscious princess in a dungeon with shackles to prevent any harm from coming into my men if they enter the room at any time.

Once the princess is safely secure, I lock the gates and leave before heading towards the council chambers.

"I have returned with Princess Elsa." I announce as I close the doors. "However, Queen Anna is no where to be found and part of me has assumed the worst and that she has perished alone in the bitter cold."

The council men gasp and internally, I smile. This is all going according to plan. Now only if I can get them to play by my hand.

"Could it be possible that the child had killed her sister?" Bingo. Well done Duke of Weaseltown, you've said just what I needed and now, the council will not think of it as my idea, but yours.

"There is also that possibility." I sigh. "So it is with a heavy heart, that I charge Princess Elsa with treason. She will be in the dungeon until two weeks have passed, whereby Queen Anna will be presumed dead and Princess Elsa will be sentenced to death."

The council men look on in shock and sadness. The royal line will be ended just like that. It is also just like that that I will ascend the throne.

"In this waiting period, as Queen Anna has left me in charge, I will handle all matters of state with your council as she has designated. I do not wish to do this but the life in Arendelle has to continue, if not for the sake of its people, then for the sake of the life we may have lost in Queen Anna."

The rest of councilmen bow in respect and I dismiss them for the day. It's all a waiting game now, and I sure hope Anna never returns.

* * *

**Gerda's POV**

There was always something fishy with that Prince and it's not just his smell. Ever since he was a little boy, who followed his parents and twelve older brothers here on diplomatic missions in the short time the gates had been opened, he would be the most charming little Prince, but anyone who looked closely could see the mischief and mayhem that lurked deep inside him.

Perhaps it was the lack of attention, he had to fight with 12 older brothers for it after all, but that is certainly no reason to do whatever he has up his sleeve.

Once he came home with Princess Elsa in his arms, my relief was short-lived as he refused to give her the proper care required by not only a princess, but a young child. As soon as he refused to hand her to me, I knew I had to get to the bottom of this, even if I do get thrown into the darkest dungeons of the castle. I swore an oath to care for the princess with all the strength in my being, and will never dare to break it.

It was therefore a no-brainer to listen in on the council. As I continued to hear what they had to say, my anger only grew. Like Shakespeare said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman unable to care for her charge and who's charge is being sentenced to death for treason against her own sister.'

As soon as the sentence was given, I ran down to the dungeons, with some small bedding the princess will need. I may not be able to break her out yet, but I will have some comfort knowing she is comfortable while I plot her escape.

The dungeon was never somewhere I liked to go. It was dark and musky and definitely filled with mold. It is also not a place that is suitable for a young princess.

As I approach the only occupied cell, relief filled my body as I see Kai attending to the little princess.

"Kai? How are you in there with her?" I can't help but question excitedly. He doesn't respond immediately, rather, he put a finger to his lips before looking left and right to make sure there was no one else nearby.

"I knew Hans was suspicious, so when I told him I too would protect Arendelle from treason, even from him, he took it as a threat and sent me to the dungeon. Luckily, I wasn't shackled and the guards and Hans completely forgot I was in this cell so I hid in the shadows as they chained Princess Elsa up." He took a breath to check on her once more.

"Since then, I've been tending to her. Poor child has so many cuts but her blood seems to have frozen over the cuts and it's not usual crimson red blood, but blood the colour of a periwinkle, and I fear something more serious might have happened to her." As soon as he's done explaining, my heart hurts even more for the princess. She is so young, yet has had to endure so much suffering. When will she ever get her peace?

I hand over the bedding to Kai to help the princess get more comfortable in her situation and tell him of the council's conversation. With each word, b is face turns a darker shade of red and I can tell he is livid. However, nothing is under our control and all we can do is protect the princess to the best of our abilities.

I then leave to get more bandages and equipment as who knows what the poor child has gone through. One can only hope everything turns out for the better.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

As I watched them shackle the princess' small hands, I felt great pity for her. As they are too big for her, they tightened it again and again until I'm pretty sure they're cutting off the blood circulation at the wrist, which could be deadly.

I came out of hiding as soon as they left and started tending to her wounds. Her skin was marred with so many scratches, that even though they were small, the princess would be crying in agony if she were awake. I can only hope that in time, they will heal and she will not have to suffer.

Gerda's presence brought a source of comfort as it allowed me to serve the princess better in this bleak situation. However, the news she brought along filled me with rage and terror. It is one thing to imprison the princess, but it is a whole other thing to sentence her to death.

Who are these councilmen? Are they not the ones who loyally worked for her father even before her birth? Certainly they are the ones the Queen had discussions with before setting off to find her sister. They should know of their devotion to each other, even in this brief period, that none of them would ever dream of causing harm to the other. So how can they sentence a young child to death for harming her sister, when they do not even know if that it the case?

I watch as Gerda's form retreats back to the castle with the promises of bandages for the princess, and as she does, I myself promise to help and protect the princess with all my life. She is an innocent soul and I can't imagine what could have caused her to suffer such a fate.

It is at that moment, I realise her shivers and that her body temperature is way lower than her usual. I should know since I've always watched her since her infancy and her temperature has never been so low. The shivering is also new, and I can't help but fear something has happened to the child in the few days she was out of my care.

* * *

**FYI : --**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	10. Trolls?

* * *

* * *

**Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying the weekend because guess what, it's the 3rd last weekend of 2019. Crazy right? Anyway, that was off topic but I just wanted to put it out there because it's so hard to believe the year is almost over. Thank you so much for the support throughout the year and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1) Pyunikopa : Hello, just found this story today! It looks promising, though now i'm really concerned about Elsa. I can't wait to read what's going to happen next!**

**\-- Hi, I'm so glad you think so and I hope your fears are assuaged or increased, oops, in this chapter. Thank you so much for the review and enjoy the story.**

**2) Th3M4dQu33n : Hey there, it's me again. Even tough there weren't main characters' POVs I enjoyed this chapter but there are some things that I'd like to say. First, when Hans speaks with the Duke of Weselton (Weaseltown, eheh) he says two times the same words (something about protecting Arendelle from treason). I suggest you change the first sentence for example Hans could tell the Duke about the consequences of his actions, like that Arendelle's law says the punishment for treason is death, idk.****I also think that Hans' POV doesn't fully capture his essence, I know that writing such a misterious character is difficult but I think he's a bit too arrogant and "childish", he should probably be quieter, manipolative, misterious as I said, eccetera. But as I said it's difficult to write a fanfiction character especially one like Hans so I appreciate your efforts. I'm really enjoying your writing, I look forward for the next chapter (Sorry if this is a book more than a comment ahaha)**

**\-- Hello. Aww thank you so much. The repitition was intentional and no further threaten the duke and also give more emphasis on his cruelty and cunningness, but thank you for the suggestion. This is actually the first time I've ever written from Hans' POV so it is a little difficult and different so thank you for your advice and support. I hope this chapter is to your liking and I don't mind long comments. It allows me to interact better with my readers. Enjoy the chapter.**

**3) Archduchess Catherine of york : YOU AMOST MADE ME CRY!**

**\-- I'm sorry but causing tears are crucial to a pivotal moment of a story. Just kidding. I hope you enjoy the story though, and continue to read and review.**

**4) Guest #1 : Oh no! Where is Anna!**

**\-- I'm not sure but I think you have to read on to find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**5) Guest #2 : What if Hans and the Duke of Weselton were in A Song Of Ice and Fire/Game Of Thrones?**

**\-- I haven't seen those shows before but I think that would be interesting. I'm still underaged for Game Of Thrones though, and I've never heard of A Song Of Ice and Fire, so maybe I'll check it out later. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter and I hope you continue to read and review.**

**6) warlocktoungue : Well, it was about time someone thought to write about how Hans' attempts at stealing the crown don't go as inconspicuous as he thinks!****I mean, how did no one see the whole "good guy" thing was a ruse to take over the country?**

**\-- Aww. Thank you so much. I think Hans is infact a very good actor, able to manipulate the entire country, but he can be brash at times, which is why he failed in Canon. Personally though, I hadn't realised Hans was the villain until he didn't kiss Anna in Frozen. But in my defense, I was still a kid then. I hope you enjoy how Hans turns out in the story.**

**7) Guest #3 : I love how Kai and Gerda care so deeply for them and are taking care of Elsa.**

**\-- I know, I feel like they've become parental figures to Anna and Elsa after their parents died and one of my favourite things is how they can maintain a close bond despite the difference in ranks. I hope you enjoy the story and continue to read and review.**

**8) Guest #4 : Your thoughts on the fact that Runeard's another twist, surprise canon villain please?**

**\-- Runeard being the villain was definitely a surprise, though I think if you watch the movie after knowing that little tidbit, you can find hints in the movie to show that he is the villain. If you're asking me to add a villain in the story right now, I'm not so sure because I have the chapters already planned out so I don't know how that would fit in and I can't think of any other villains that were in Frozen except for Hans and Duke. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, and don't forget to read and review.**

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"So where exactly is this shelter?" I can't help but ask because I feel like we've been wandering for hours and haven't actually gotten anywhere. It does feel like I'm going in circles again.

"It's a small cave." Kristoff replies as he directs Sven in the way to go. His attention is divided though as he scouts the surrounding area for any dangers or foxes. "Completely safe from the elements and really warm and cozy. Sven and I have found shelter in here for more than a few times already." I nod and he continues to lead us.

At that moment, I realise something's off with Olaf. "Are you ok Olaf?" I ask him as he seems to put a branch over where his heart would be and looks as if he's melting or falling apart.

"Not really." I look to him for a further explanation. "I feel really cold in here. Not like my usual snow cold but like so cold I could actually freeze on the spot. I don't think I'm supposed to even feel cold."

It took a few seconds for me to fully process it but then something dawns on me, Olaf might be connected to Elsa, so if he's feeling this way, Elsa might also be feeling this way. Then, things start falling into place.

The storm in the castle suddenly disappeared. Could it be that somehow Elsa managed to hold it all in? Is that why she would feel so cold from all the pent up magic inside her that's begging for an escape that she will not give? Did her magic just bounce around inside her until it found something to freeze, like a core... Like her heart?!

"Kristoff wait!" The sled stops. "We need to go back. Something might be terribly wrong with Elsa. I think her powers struck her own heart." As I explain, I see his face pale before he changes the direction that we're heading in.

But as we move towards the castle, we find all that's left is shards of ice. The castle has completely collapsed and Elsa is nowhere to be found. I start to panic. Even the snow creature, who I think is meant to protect Elsa, isn't there. This means Elsa's vulnerable to anything that happens to her. I can't let anything happen to her.

I want to go look for her but Kristoff stops me. I see pain in his eyes and I know not to argue with him so instead I ask. "Where are we going now?"

"To see my family." He says firmly. "At least they might know how to cure whatever this 'frozen heart' thing and when we find her, we can cure her immediately."

I nod in understanding and try to relax as we journey on, but as long as my sister's, my baby sister's, life is at stake, there is no true relaxing.

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

As soon as Anna voices her theory, I know where we need to go. Even when we can't find Elsa, knowing what could possibly help her would be of great assistance so I have to go home.

I know what going home entails though. It's the summer, no one expects me home so soon and I don't think Anna is especially ready to greet them. With all that's happened, I think she will agree with me if I say she's gone through enough magic and surprises for a lifetime.

No matter what, we have to go, for _L__ite Snø_. I try to warn her but I don't think she actually understands what I'm trying to tell her. It's only when she's face to face with them, that it truly settles in. I internally gulp as I prepare for what is to come.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

It takes a whole day but we finally come to where Kristoff says his family is and it's a clearing? Part of me is really confused but another part of me tells me to trust Kristoff. He hasn't shown anything but care towards Elsa in the short time I've known him so I think I can trust him.

It's when he starts talking to rocks that I question his sanity. Sure, before recently I would question the reality of magic and things of the sort but talking to rocks is where I draw the line.

He tried explaining about his family earlier, how they're a little inappropriate, very loud, stubborn, a little overbearing and very very heavy, but they had taken him and Sven in when they were all alone and in need.

I assured him that they sound like lovely people but he refuses to believe me and seems extremely nervous to the point that his cheeks are really flushed and beads of sweat are trickling down even in the harsh cold. I have to admit, it's sort of cute how he's embarrassed.

Wait, what?! No, no, no. I can not think that Kristoff is cute. I'm engaged for goodness sake. Think of the royal scandal that would be if the Queen of Arendelle fancies an ice harvester while being engaged to a Prince. Nope. I don't like him, not at all. I'm just really grateful that he's protected my sister and helped me find her.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Olaf whispering to me. "He's crazy." I hold in a laugh at that, as he's said my sentiments exactly. It is however his next statement then sends awe and love into my heart. "I'll distract him while you run."

"Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you." He tries acting normal but he's failing tremendously, though I'm not going to tell him that. He then breaks character for a moment to get in a whisper. "Because I love you, Anna, I insist you run."

"Uh..." I try to get Kristoff's attention. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go. I probably should look around for Elsa while you have your family reunion." I start to walk backwards only to be stopped by a pair of voices.

"Go." Olaf's was more prominent but Kristoff's sounded more desperate.

"No, no, no. Anna, wait." Just as Kristoff got the words in, the ground started to shake and the rocks unraveled to become something more.

Voices filled the empty space as the rocks rolled towards Kristoff as if he were a gaping hole at the bottom of a steep slope. Soon, choruses of "Kristoff's home." echoed from the rocks and it took me a minute to comprehend who, or what exactly, these creatures were.

"Trolls. They're trolls!" I gasp in disbelief and I see a hundred pairs of eyes stare at me before creepily blinking in a coordinated manner. I have all but a second of peace before I'm pushed to the center where Kristoff is and being inspected as murmurs erupt from all around us.

And before I know it, I'm being inspected as stone cold arms, which have a surprising warmth to them, poke and prod across my face. I try to smile, but it's really hard and awkward when the hands are prying your mouth open at the same time. Finally, I'm released and the trolls let out a cheer.

It takes me a minute to realise what the troll had just said. "Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Wait, wait, wait. Uh, um, no." My tongue is tied and I feel as if my brain has shut down. So much for being a coherent and eloquent queen. How on earth would anyone respond to this anyway?

"You've got the wrong idea." Thank you Kristoff. At least he manages to get an intelligible word in, but in my defense, this is his family so he should be used to this. "No. That's not why I brought her here."

"Right. We're not... I'm not..." I try to explain but once again fall short and the troll, er lady, starts to question my hesitation towards Kristoff.

It's no doubt that he is a fine young man, definitely more respectful than some of the pompous and egotistical old men I face in the council, and he is kinda cute... But that's beside the point. I'm engaged and in love with a Prince who fills the emptiness in my heart and makes me whole.

The trolls just stare at me, stating something about being a 'fixer upper' before launching into a chorus of questions. "If he's your true love, why would he leave you to go without any protection?" "If he's your true love, how come your with Kristoff instead of him?" "If he's your true love, then how come you didn't think about him this whole trip?"

The last question came from Olaf and as soon as he asks the question, he starts to fall apart once again. That reminds me.

"Kristoff. I think Elsa's getting worse." I try getting his attention as I hold Olaf's in place. His body is starting to morph into irregular shapes as his snow gets warmer. "Kristoff."

I don't need to try for much longer as the ground shakes once more and another troll roles up towards us. "Queen Anna." He greets and I curtsy in reply.

"Anna, this is Grand Pabbie. He's the head of the trolls." Kristoff introduces us before stepping beside me. Grand Pabbie then beckons Olaf to him and he complies. He seems to wave his arms about before a grave look appears in his eyes.

"There is strange magic here. Anna, your sister's life is in danger. There is ice in her heart put there due to her own actions. If not removed, to solid ice will she freeze, forever." The creases in his face get deeper and I feel my heart drop into my stomach. This can't be happening.

"What? No. I can't let that happen to her. I won't let that happen to her." She's my baby sister. I'm supposed to protect her and she's supposed to outlive me. Her life can't be cut short just like that. I refuse to let it.

"But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff sounds hopeful and my spirits raise. All we have to do is find her and he can work some magic to remove all the ice in her heart right?

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Anna, Kristoff. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." His voice is grave and I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"An act of true love?" I know that all that's happen since the coronation is the stuff of fairytales and legends but will an act of true love really save her? And if it can save her, what act could it be?

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" One of the trolls suggest and soon everyone seems to be locking lips with their significant other. Part of me is in awe at how openly they show their affection, but another more childish part of me is disgusted, because watching someone kiss is a little weird and creepy and gross.

"Anna, we've got to find Elsa." Kristoff breaks me out of my thoughts with the truth, and while I know it has to be done, what's the use of finding her if we can't save her. I don't want to lose her but watching her go in front of my eyes is even worse.

A deep dark pit inside of me tells me she deserves this for leaving and hiding from me all these years. I quickly squish that voice. Elsa didn't understand what was happening. She couldn't have understood it anymore that I could've. And I know no matter what, I can't leave her to die, I have to save her.

"But what act of true love? She doesn't fancy anyone yet and she's too young to date, what more have a boyfriend." I see the hesitation and fear on his face, and I'm sure that it mirrors mine.

"I don't know but finding her is our best shot right?" I can only nod at that and we say goodbye to the trolls before hopping onto the sled, with Olaf, and setting off to find Elsa.

It is when we are at crossroads that Olaf tells us where to go. He says he can sense the way to get back to her. It's as if she's calling him back. Telling him it's time to go home.

That sends tingles down my spine. She can't go home yet. I still need her. She has a long life ahead of her and I'm not going to let it be cut short because of one moment. We've wasted so much of our time spent apart and I'm not letting her go until we make up for lost time, which is never because time can never be replaced. So I'm never letting her go, even if it kills me.

Olaf leads us towards Arendelle where the winter has settled. There's no strong winds or blizzard but just a eerie chill in the air, and I fear the feeling is only going to grow as each moment passes and Elsa gets closer to freezing to death without her act of true love to save her.

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

Poor _L__ite Snø_. How are we going to save her? She doesn't deserve this, not in the slightest bit. When I first met her, she was so vulnerable, scared and just so full of innocence that it have me this urge to protect her from all the evils of the world.

Part of me really regrets taking Anna to her. If I hadn't brought Anna, maybe Elsa wouldn't have been so panicked to the point of needing to hold her magic in and letting it loose inside her, causing her to hurt herself.

But I know if I hadn't taken Anna to her, I might live out the rest of my life with regret while wondering what if I had. Besides, I can't raise a child by myself. Sure, she's not really a child but she's still young, not ready to face the real world, and I don't think I could give her the protection she needs.

As we travel to Arendelle, I feel like beating myself up. I promised to protect her and I've failed. Something could happen to her at any moment and I'm not there to protect her. I'm so sorry _L__ite Snø_.

* * *

**FYI : Lite Snø = Little Snow**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	11. The True Villain

* * *

* * *

**Hi everyone. So, I don't have much to say today but thank you so much for your support and reviews. Each one means a lot to me and I wouldn't be continuing to write this without you my dear readers.**

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1) Guest #1 : Aww, Kristoff really cares for Elsa. It's very sweet. Curious how this act of true love will play out. Thanks for update.**

**\-- Yes he does and it's so sugar sweet I hope I don't get cavities from writing. We can only see how it will play out and thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**2) Mila : Just found this story and read through the whole thing. I'm intrigued by the age change. With Elsa as the younger sister, it makes things both easier and harder. Easier because it's less likely she'll ever be queen, but harder too because she had even less time with her parents. As she was maturing, she had less social contact and interactions with anyone. Glad it seems that she had Kai and Gerda (love them).**

**\-- Aww, I'm glad your enjoying this story. And yes, the age change brings both advantages and challenges, which is why its so fun and interesting to write. Yes, I can't imagine how it would be for Elsa if she were to grow up without Kai and Gerda. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.**

**3) warlocktoungue : So Elsa's the one with the frozen heart instead of Anna... Interesting plot twist, should've seen that one coming since the last chapter...****Sorry for that, I'll try to pay more attention to the details...****It was also interesting to read that little part about Anna's darker thoughts towards her sister and blaming her instead for the abandoning...****It'd be really refreshing to explore more into this "selfish Anna" in future chapters instead of focusing on "sunny Anna" that most authors tend to write solely (I mean, the only character with more emotional development most authors write is Elsa, and there are lots of stories that even depict an evil version of herself; while Anna stays basically the same, in almost every story. And I can understand that to a degree, Anna's personality is all positive and happy, but one of the most important things in my opinion to make the character more humane is to show their darker shade, not everyone can be all smiles and without a fault all the time... There have to be some moments when they are selfish, or even a bit mean)...**

**\-- Yep, I hope it wasn't too predictable. Its always fun to have a sudden plot twist. Anna does tend to gravitate to a more forgiving perspective because of her sunny disposition but like any human, she will have darker emotions so it was definitely fun to write that little bit. I hope you enjoy the story and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter.**

**4) Guest #2 : Anna is neither traumatized nor burdened with the guilt of the traumatic childhood memories of one accident. Sorry, but Disney's Frozen would've been far much better off if Elsa was also neither traumatized nor burdened with the guilt of the traumatic childhood memories of one accident because Disney should've let Anna and Elsa grow up with not just ordinary, but also magical, less traumatic childhood memories in canon. That Disney should've allowed Agnarr and Iduna to correct their own mistakes in canon.**

**\-- Elsa might have been young when it happened but she still remembers because having guilt and remembering a horrible incident is part of human life and Elsa remembering makes Frozen more relatable. If Disney had allowed that to happen, future plot lines for sequels may disappear so Disney may have a reason for what its done. We can only hope and see for more Frozen sequels that may centre on their redemption. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

My head is pounding and it's so cold I can feel myself trembling. This cold isn't the welcoming cold, it's bone chilling and limb numbing cold. Why is it so cold? I've never felt this cold before, not even on my bed of ice and snow in my ice castle.

Wait, where am I? I try to open my eyes but it feels like it's been frozen shut. I shiver as another wave of cold passes through me and pull the blanket closer. Wait, blanket?

At the shock of having a blanket, my eyes burst open and I have to blink a few times to get used to the light. As soon as I do, I realise where I am and start to panic.

This is the dungeon, where Papa, Mama and everyone always told us to stay out of. One time Anna and I were just wandering around and got lost until we found this door so we went through it, thinking it was a way out.

But what was on the other side was darker than any other room we've ever been in. It's even darker than our bedroom at night when we put out all the lights. I held on tight to Anna's hands and she pulled me closer, promising me that she'd protect from any monsters that might lurk in the dungeons.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of the blanket going tighter around me and I realise that the room has gotten so much colder.

"Your highness." I turn at the sound of Kai's voice. What's he doing here? "Are you all right princess?"

I try to get up to find him but a firm hand pushes me down before slightly retracting.

"Stay still your highness. You probably have a cold. You're freezing." I shake my head. No. I need to leave. I can't stay here. Anna's not safe with me here.

I then hear footsteps and Kai's shushing sound before the door opens and more lights flood in. Once the door fully opens, I recognise the face that pops inside.

"Hans. Why did you bring me here?" I get up but before I can move far, something holds me back and I know realise I've been chained. No. Not chains. The memories of screams as chains rattled fills my mind. They tormented my dreams for months after we stumbled upon the dungeon. I cannot be here.

My heart races in panic and I feel myself grow colder. Why is it so cold? Even Hans doesn't seem to feel that cold so why is it so cold? I feel my limbs start to shake and I have to sit down once again.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." He says it so nonchalantly it sends shivers down my spine. Is this what's going to happen to me? For freezing Arendelle. But it was an accident right? No, Anna wouldn't kill me for this, would she?

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." Anna would never hurt me, she promised. She'll let me go free so I'll never endanger Arendelle ever again and I will be free. I can't stay enclosed here anymore, I just can't. It's too suffocating and I can't feel my lungs strain just to get another breath out.

"Anna has not returned." No, she should have by now. I was unconscious for a while, wait, why was I unconscious. Why can't I remember what happened? The last thing I remember is creating a snow creature to take Anna out of the castle.

And who took me back to Arendelle? If Anna's not back, I don't think Kristoff is either and why is Kai here? I need to get out of here. More importantly, someone needs to go find Anna, she could be hurt. What if the wolves hurt her? At that, I unconsciously try to touch the bandage on my arm, only to remember my hands are encased in metal.

"If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer, please." His voice is almost sad and pleading but does he not understand?

"Don't you see? I can't." I wish I knew how, I wish I could but I can't. I can't control my powers. I can't reverse the damage done. And I might create more damage if I'm here. "You have to tell them to let me go.

"I will do what I can." He has a resigned look on his face, but in the dim light from the lamp, I see hints of something else... malice?

It is only when he leaves that Kai gets out from behind the seat. "Are you alright Princess?" He asks and I can only shake my head. I have to get out. I can't stay here. It brings so many horrid memories... I can't breathe.

I start to feel light headed and the feeling only subsides when I feel something going around me. "You need to keep warm." How ironic. "You're sick and you don't want to get worse before Anna comes back and gets you out."

At Kai's words, my drive to escape increases and I hear the crackle of ice. The shackles are starting to freeze over. Maybe there is hope of escaping.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Olaf says she's in the castle so that's where we're headed. As we get closer to the castle, the storm starts to die out and Olaf's finding it harder to keep himself together. I want to hold him close like how I used to hold Elsa when we were younger but I'm afraid the heat will make him melt more.

Once we reach the castle, I'm greeted by relieved yet grim looks on everyone's faces, especially Gerda's. "Your Majesty." They greet as I get off the sled.

"Gerda." I can't help but hug her once I'm off the sled. Who cares about formalities? She's always been there and I really need her now. "Do you know where Elsa is?"

Her face turns even darker if possible. "We'll talk in your room." Sensing the unease, I just nod before turning to the other servants by the side. "Please ensure Sven has a proper stable to rest. The others may follow me up to my chambers." I see the others nod through the corner of my eye before heading towards my room.

As soon as we're settled in, Gerda starts to explain everything about how Hans has definitely done some damage control but he's also done things to rouse suspicion in her.

"He's placed Kai in the dungeon." She says before stopping abruptly as if she's unsure how to continue. "Under the grounds of treason." I can't contain my shock. Kai's one of the best and most loyal servants in this entire castle. There's no way he commit treason onto the crown.

I then sense there's something else she's not saying. "What else has he done Gerda?" Her face turns pale and fearful, but a look of anger quickly overtakes it. I've never seen that look before so I know something really bad must have happened and I'm afraid to find out what.

"He also put Elsa in the dungeon." Rage fills my entire being. How could he put my little sister into the dungeon? She hasn't done anything wrong. She doesn't deserve to be put in there. I get up to go find her and then Hans but I feel myself being held in place by two strong arms.

"Hold on feisty pants." Kristoff's voice whispers in my ear. When did he get so close. "We might need to do this carefully. If he can throw Elsa, who's a little kid, in the dungeon, who's to know what he will do to you?"

I don't want to admit it but he's right. We have to tread carefully because who knows what he's capable of. That's when I have an idea.

* * *

**Hans' POV**

Whatever happened to Princess Elsa on that mountain must have really weakened her. She was trembling and couldn't stand for more than a few minutes. Part of me feels sorry for her but another part of me is saying that she deserves this. She's too naive for this world. She's not strong enough and it's better to weed out the weak now. A new Arendelle is coming and she will be glad not to be witness to it.

I leave the dungeons to the sitting room where some of the council members and some of the visiting dignitaries are. Those councilmen who had objected to keeping Princess Elsa in the dungeon were dismissed immediately, while the others who were wise enough to keep their mouths shut stayed.

"I'm going back out to look for Queen Anna." I announce and they fall for my plans once again.

"You cannot risk going out there again." A foreign dignitary gets in before I can continue. This is just too easy.

"If anything happens to her-" I 'try' to persuade them but I am cut off.

"If anything happens to the queen, you are all Arendelle has left." The dignitary speaks again and bingo, right where I want them. I move to say more but the creaking of the door breaks that chain of thought.

Anna is carried in by one of the servants and she immediately clings on to me once she is passed from the servants' arms. "Hans. Help me." Oh sweet Anna. What ever do you need this time? No, matter, it's time to put on charming boyfriend mode.

"Elsa's still out there. I found her but she lost control of her powers and tried to keep it in, so her heart froze. She then threw me out of the castle and I fell into a river so now my legs are frostbitten. I need you to go save her Hans. I need to find her so we can find an act of true love to thaw her frozen heart." Anna hurriedly explains and her face is so pitiful, I really wish I didn't have to do this to her, but I have my reasons.

Oh. So that's what happened. Well if Anna can't move and Elsa's dying this makes my job easier. I can kill Elsa first then when I come back, say Anna died from frostbite. Easy.

"I would, but I can't." I tell her and she seems to sit up a little straighter at they, worry creasing her eyebrows.

"Why?" Poor Anna. She's never going to see her sister again, at least until she dies, but even then, a monster like Elsa is unlikely to reach heaven. But I guess Anna deserves to know why she's gonna die before it happens right? It will be like giving her her last rights.

So in order to make sure she's going to end up dying from this frostbite, the room has to be really cold. I put out the fire, open the windows and cue the suspicious look on her face. Time to explain.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere." I speak the truth, it's the least she deserves and it's been a while since I could speak to someone who can listen and not stop me.

"What... What are you talking about?" I see her face turn confused. Poor little miss queen.

"As heir, you of course were the first choice but I thought it would be hard, with you being the queen and all. But surprisingly, you.." I'm cut off by her begging. Oh, if only I could hear it on repeat. It's so sweet and sickening. Too bad it's all coming to an end.

"Hans-" Her soft voice pleads. If I didn't already love myself, I might've fallen for her, but everything was a ruse and everyone's willingness to fall for it, shows how weak this kingdom is and that they need a better ruler, a ruler like me.

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that. I figured after we married, I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa." My last bit of mercy will be to open her eyes, tell her the truth about herself, her naivety. At least she'll know what brought her to this point. Let her dwell on it as she dies.

"Hans! No. Stop." She begs and pleads, tries dragging her body of the chair but the frostbite has settled in too far and she falls.

"But then, she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." I hold her face to look me in the eyes. She turns away but I turn it back. Let her remember the face of a king.

"Please." She wrenches her head back from mine and spits in my face. She's dying, I'll let her get away with it, but this is the one and only time.

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer." And it's time for me to carry out my plan.

"You're no match for Elsa." Her voice is suddenly bold but it holds fear in it, a weakness of many. I smile as I get up and prepare to enact my plan.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." I am saving Arendelle from being destructed by two insane sisters. One is a witch with ice powers and another one is a queen that cares more about her sister than her country. If my father saw this, he would laugh in their faces and say that they deserve this. The kingdom comes before blood.

"You won't get away with this." Her voice has a bite to it and I can say it will be a shame that it is to disappear soon. She would be powerful by my side, but I can't have anyone against me.

"Oh... I already have." I close the door. All I have to do now is tell everyone she is resting and is not to be disturbed. She has a long journey after all.

Then, I'll find Elsa and kill her. I could just wait until she freezes over but who knows how long that would take. It's probably easier to kill her first. And now that Anna's returned, I can use the evidence of her frostbite of Elsa's doing and say Anna harbors hatred towards her sister and desires her execution.

Of course, the queen wouldn't give her the luxury of a public one so it will be silent and quick and in the dungeon. Then after her execution, I could say that Anna died from her grief and guilt as well as the frostbite.

The throne will soon be mine, and I can already smell the sweet feeling of ruling my own kingdom. Who's the useless brother now?

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I had a glimmer of hope that Hans might just be misunderstood, that everything that's happened like imprisoning Kai and Elsa was due to misunderstandings and pressures from people like the Duke of Weaseltown, but I was wrong. He is the true villain.

I can't help but feel guilty as he talks about his plans and his reasons for doing this. I should have known it was a mistake to trust him so easily and fall in love so blindly. If I hadn't, Elsa might not be freezing to death and we could be spending time together like sister's should be.

It doesn't matter. Once we get Elsa out of that dungeon, we'll find an act of true love to save her. She won't die. She can't die. I won't let her.

As Hans drones on and on, I feel sorry for all the people I've been talking to since I could talk. This must be how they feel whenever I go on and on and on about something. I really have to apologise and make up for it when I have the chance to.

Finally, he's done talking and leaves the room, saying that he's already got away with it.

"Oh no you haven't." I say as I jangle the keys. Time to save Elsa.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

The ice crackles further and soon, the shackles burst. Once it does though, I feel drained like everything is telling be to just sleep. I can't though. Anna's not back yet. I have to find her first.

I get up, even though Kai's telling me to lie down and rest. I can't sleep. What if something happens to Anna while I am? No, I have to find her. I can't live in a world where she's gone. I just need to know she's safe.

I channel all my magic and blast at the wall. I know I can't escape using the castle doors, they would be heavily guarded and we'd be recaptured immediately and they might separate Kai and I instead.

It takes a while but I manage to blast it down just before the guards reach us. The force almost knocks me down, luckily Kai helps me out and we go off to find Anna. Don't worry Anna, I'll save you.

* * *

**FYI : --**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	12. Saving Elsa

* * *

**Hey everyone, it is with a heavy heart that I say this, but I have to announce that this is the penultimate chapter of this story. Thank you so much for the support and I hope you guys stick with me to the end and in possibly future stories.**

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1) ****Th3M4dQu33n : Damn, as a writer (Well, sorta) myself I know that sometimes cliffhanger is necessary but URGH, I need to know what happens next! And oh my god I feel so sorry for Elsa, poor thing, I just want to hug her**

**I think you're doing a great job with her character, keep up the good work, can't wait for the next chapter**

**\-- I know, they are the worse but sometimes necessary to move the story along. I hope you enjoy what happens next and thank you for the compliments, they make my day. Enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

As I hold the precious bunch in my hands, all I can do is wait. I hope Kristoff and Gerda come soon because I don't know how long we have till Hans reaches the dungeon.

It doesn't take long before I hear the rustle of the lock and I rush out, not looking back since I know that everyone is right by my side. We rush through the secret passageways I've kept track of since I was a child and hope that my memory of them are still strong.

We run left and right, hoping to beat Hans to the dungeon but to our shock, before we get there, through a window, I can see Elsa running out with Kai by her side. She stumbles and falls. Her legs weak and her strength waning as she slowly freezes. We retrace our steps and enter another passage. Hans and his men are after her, going through the dungeon and onto the same path she took. Please let us intercept her in time.

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

I hope Anna's plan works. All we have to do is wait until Hans turns the corner and towards the dungeons before getting Anna out because according to her, if Hans really wants to kill Elsa, he would lock her in there to prevent her from saving her sister. Personally, I wanted to punch the lights out of Hans the minute he steps out of the room, but Anna says Hans deserves to be heard and could just be misunderstood. I seriously doubt that but she's the queen. Her word is command.

Gerda and I watch as Hans leaves Anna locked up and pockets the key, the master key to any room in the castle barring the dungeons. Once he leaves, Olaf takes his nose and pokes it through the lock until we manage to get Anna out. Once Anna's out, the true journey begins.

We go down long passageways and secret hallways until we near the dungeon. The closer we get to it, the warmer it gets, a clear sign that Elsa's weakening and we need to get to her soon to save her.

But we're too late. Elsa's already off and out the dungeon, running towards the north mountain. She stumbles and as she falls once again, we can see her being picked up before being rushed off once again. We could probably get to her if we ran out the way she did, but the guards, armed and ready to shoot, block us and we have to find another way to get to her.

Anna leads us through a couple more passages leading to a window before telling us we have to slide. Please let us survive this and hold on Elsa, we'll save you.

* * *

**Gerda's POV**

This is quite possibly the most exhilarating day of my life and I very much prefer the mundane tasks of running the castle. It has an extremely smaller chance of giving me a heart attack. If this is what the queen was doing as a princess, I think we definitely need to increase our guards because she might just hurt herself one day doing these crazy stunts.

As I slide off the roof, I feel as if my heart is about to explode out of my chest and I don't care about the reprimand I would get from staring at the queen as if she is a maniac because in times like this, she is. But even if she is a maniac, I hold deep respect for her, not because she is queen, but because she would go great lengths to ensure her sister is safe from that monster.

Once we're safely off the roof, Anna immediately takes off with Kristoff not too far behind. I, on the other hand, am old and while I would like to accompany the queen on this little journey, I prefer to catch my breath first. Kristoff will be with her anyway, so judging by the look in his eyes, no harm shall come to her. I speak too soon as I hear a sword and see a glint of sunlight being reflected on its blade. I can only pray we will not have to bury our royalty once again.

* * *

**Hans' POV**

Finally, time to be the hero and the king I was born to be. Arendelle will soon be mine as I eliminate the little witch they call a princess. As I near the dungeons, I find my keys missing. It doesn't really matter though, because the guards come rushing in, saying she's blasted a hole through the wall and escaped.

No matter. I can find her easily if what Anna's said is true. Her frozen heart should weaken her to the point she couldn't have gone far. I run forward, spotting Kai and Elsa in the distance, and to my fortune the little princess is so weak she is being carried away by that wretched servant.

As I get closer, I realise Anna is right in front of me. Wait, her frostbite. This wicked queen lied to me. She has to be eliminated. I can't lose the throne, not when it's so close to being mine.

I have to kill her now. I'll just say that we have to eliminate any traces of the bloodline of the monster. We can't have another one running around us anytime soon.

So, I unsheath my sword and strike.

The next thing I know, I'm being blown back and my back hits hard ice.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

As Kai and I run out of the dungeon, I see the full extent of the damage I've done to Arendelle. Everything is white and even the fjord is frozen over; all the ships are stuck in the ice. The dignitaries must still be trapped. I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"Oh no. What have... What have I done?" As I stare and hawk at the still whiteness of everything, I feel shockwaves and shivers travel down my body and it's almost impossible to stand upright and move at the same time. As I stand still, allowing the feeling to pass, I feel familiar arms go around me and pick me up.

"We have to get you to the castle first. At least get you a little more warmed up and a few doses of medicine in you. If something has truly happened to Anna, we'll need you to lead us." I shake my head at that. Anna will be safe. She has to be safe. I can't rule Arendelle. Arendelle belongs to her.

"No. I'm fine. We have to find her now." I try to get out of his arms but he holds me tighter, pulling the blanket closer around me as if I was a little baby again.

"Your highness. Please." I refuse and continue to fight to escape. I feel all the strength leaving me but I can't give in. I need to save Anna. Anna has to be safe. Finally, he gives in but refuses to put me down so I lead him to the North Mountain.

We don't get far before I spot some guards running towards us, ready to recapture us. Kai starts to run faster but then I hear a sword unsheathing. I see Hans ready to strike Anna who's running towards us.

"Wait! Stop!" I tell Kai and it's all I get in before I jump out and use whatever remaining strength I have let to get to Anna.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Wait! Stop!" I hear Elsa across the distance and see her running towards me. I immediately open my arms for her and she rushes into it, spinning both of us around due to the impact.

She's so cold but I don't care. We're going to find an act of true love to thaw her frozen heart and everything will be ok. Suddenly, I feel her entire body stiffen and I can no longer feel the soft puffs of air on my neck.

No. No. No. This cannot be happening. I turn my face towards her. She's turning to ice. A gaping wound in her hand bleeds it's last drops of periwinkle blood before the wound is shown in ice.

No. I'm too late. I lost her.

All I can do now is hold her close like I used to. I don't want to let her go. She's all I have left. I can't... I can't let her go.

'I'm sorry Elsa, I failed you.' I sob into her icy hair. 'I wish you would come back. I need you.'

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

Anna had ran ahead, trying to get to her sister in Kai's arms. The snow around us was starting to melt and we all knew that was a bad sign.

As Anna shortens the distance between her and her sister, I see the vile excuse of a man I never want to see ever again.

Anna is almost to her sister when I hear a sword being pulled out of its scabbard and is swung mercilessly.

I try to call her but she's too far away and my calls fall on deaf ears. It's too late. Anna's going to be murdered by that tyrant and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I want to break down at that thought. I can't imagine a life without Anna. Despite how short of a time we've known each other, I just can't.

Hope rises in me when I see Elsa running towards Anna. She stumbles and it's obvious she's using up all of her strength but she perseveres and runs into Anna's arms, spinning them both around until her own back is towards Hans.

Oh no. That was her plan all along.

"No!" I shout but it's too late. It pierces through her back just before she turns to ice and Hans is thrown backwards.

Anna doesn't seem to realise it until Elsa's body has completely turned to ice, and she breaks down, clutching the frozen body tight against her chest.

I rush up to them and can't control my tears either. She was like a little sister to me and I promised to protect her. What use is my promise now? I couldn't even protect her from that monster of a Prince.

Sven stands beside me as I grieve, obviously missing the little princess, who played with him, as well.

We let the tears run. Life is never going to be the same again, especially since Elsa's gone.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I've failed the princess. I was supposed to not let her go. She's still a child. So young. Too young to be gone just like that. I let her slip through my fingers as she ran to save her sister. Bless that child, she has a heart of pure gold, willing to save her sister even at her own expense. We can only hope that was enough to send her to heaven.

As I watch her turn to ice, I'm astonished. Was that why she was so cold to the point of trembling from the slightest breeze? Or is it her ice powers that preserve her even in death? Only God knows.

I watch as the Queen and her friend with its reindeer mourn her death. I'm so sorry your majesty, I couldn't save your sister. I put my hat down in a show of respect as one thought fills my mind.

At least Elsa's last memory before dying would be her hugging her sister.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I open my eyes to see Papa and Mama smiling down at me, and I run to hug them. "I've missed you so much." I can't help but cry, feeling their arms around me once more. I've missed them, their hugs and good night kisses. I miss spending time with them and Anna!

"Is Anna ok?" I can't help but ask. The last thing I remember is trying to save Anna from Hans. I remember running into her open arms for a final warm hug so I could turn her around and prevent her from being hit, but what if I failed.

"She's fine. She's down there." Mama points out and I can see Anna holding onto my frozen body? And Kristoff and Sven are by her side.

"Wait. This means I'm dead?" My parents nod. "So what happens now?" I ask and they look as if they're contemplating for a while.

"You could stay with us." They suggest. "Or you could return to Anna. Your act of sacrificing yourself to save your sister thawed your frozen heart."

"My frozen heart?" When did that happen? I don't remember freezing my own heart.

"When you kept in all your powers, it needed something to strike so it chose your core, more precisely, your heart. So your heart froze and the only way to thaw it was an act of true love." Mama explained before Papa added in.

"You sacrificed yourself for Anna, and that thawed your heart." He then looked sad. "The choice is yours but you only have a few minutes left to decide. You can stay with us and watch Anna from up here, or you could be with your sister."

It doesn't take long for me to make up my mind. "I think I'll..."

* * *

**FYI : --****If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	13. Reunited

* * *

* * *

**Hey everyone, so as I've said before, this is the final chapter of the book. But if you check this story every once in a while, or say Elsa's birthday, which is 22nd December just so you know, you might get a surprise. Thank you so much for the support thorough the story and I hope you continue to follow me through future ones.**

* * *

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**1) me (Guest) : seriously Warlocktoungue, stop being such an annoying j, nobody cares about your idiotic opinions on the story, its cool the way it is and nobody cares about a sh* of what you think...****stop harassing the author with your reviews please, if the story bothers you so much, STOP READING!**

**\-- Thank you for your concern, but it's alright me. I appreciate any and all opinions, but I do not appreciate hurtful comments towards others in my review section. If you would like to discuss your differences, please do that in your own PMs. I do appreciate your concern though, and it was very thoughtful of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick around for future ones.**

**2) Guest #1 : What are your thoughts on Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen?**

**\-- Truthfully, I haven't actually read it but I did read a simplified version of it and know the gist of it. This opinion might not count but if it could spur and fuel the whole Frozen franchise, it has to be good and maybe I'll read it someday. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to read and review.**

**3) Guest #2 : Sorry, but don't you dislike the fact that Anna had to grow up with all ordinary memories, whereas, Elsa had to grow up with unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident in canon, too?**

**\-- It's alright but I don't necessarily dislike it persay. Yes it is a very heavy weight to carry on until adulthood, but it has also made her into the person she is, so yes while it is harsh, it is also an important part of human development. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope you continue to stick around.**

**4) Guest #3 : :If I were Disney, I'd rather allow Anna and Elsa to grow up with not just ordinary, but magical, less traumatic memories (especially childhood magical memories, including preteen-hood magical memories, mostly teen-hood magical memories and even adulthood magical memories) than force Anna to grow up with all ordinary memories/Elsa to grow up with unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident because I don't like the fact that Anna had to grow up with all ordinary memories, whereas, Elsa had to grow up with unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident at all.**

**\-- Well, each person has their own opinion and that is what makes everyone unique, and it also helps us to move on and further improve the world. I'm sure more than half the stories here are due to difference in opinion and that's what makes us who we are. Thank you for your insights and opinions, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**5) Guest #4 :**

**a) WHYYYYY**

**b) are you going to keep going after the movie or is this story just going to be the first movie? I'd love to see between frozen and frozen 2 and the shorts between!**

**\-- Why what?**

**\-- Well, you'll just have to wait and see if there is more to come. I hope you will stick around to read more. Please enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

**6) Th3M4dQu33n : Wait what just one more left? NOU. TELL ME YOU'RE GONNA WRITE MORE AFTER YOU FINISH THIS.****About the chapter, it was obviously sad and I must say Elsa saving her sister BY giving her a last warm hug is totally heartbreaking, good idea really. Also before the 2nd movie I thought their parents were really bad people but now I have changed my mind so I enjoyed the last part when Elsa Is meeting them****Can't wait for the last chapter**

**\-- Sorry to say so, but it's the truth. As to if there'll be more, you just have to wait and see. Yes it is sad and the hug part almost made me cry. I'm glad you liked it and I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

**7) Guest #5 : I love how set Elsa is on saving Anna despite her own problems. Can't wait for them to hug it out. Great chapter.**

**\-- I love that too and thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**8) Mila : Well, she has to go back! Duh. lol**

**So sad that there is only one chapter left. Hope you'll write more stories to share.**

**I'd love to see a story with the parents still alive or in modern days. But any story would be great. Great chapter.**

**\-- We can only wait to see what will happen next but it is very sad. As to more stories, well have to wait and see but I'll probably stick with this timeline for now. Thank you for your support and enjoy the story.**

**9) Sarah T :**

**a) great**

**b) lI've it**

**\-- Aww, thank you so much.**

**\-- I'm not sure what your saying but if you're saying 'I love it', then I'm glad you do. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

It doesn't take long for me to make up my mind. "I think I'll stay." I tell them as I watch the expression on their faces. "I'll stay with Anna."

Papa and Mama look sad but they hug me one last time as I feel myself fade away. "We're so proud of you." Mama says as she kisses my forehead, almost making me cry as the contact disappears.

"The both of you." Papa adds as he gives me a kiss as well. "We know everything will turn out for the better." I hold on tight to the both of them until I feel a bright light penetrating through my eyelids and they're gone.

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

She's gone. Just like that and we didn't even have a chance to save her. I want to hold the two of them in my arms. In the short time I've known them, they've become my family and I can't believe it's gone just like that.

Each cry that comes from Anna tears my heart out and shatters it into pieces. She shouldn't have to deal with this pain and grief. This could all have been avoided if it weren't for stupid Hans.

As we grieve the loss of the princess, I didn't realise the snow stop disappearing and hear the sharp intake of breath just a few paces in front of me.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

This grief is unbearable. Princess Elsa was like my own child. I watched her grow from this little snow throwing baby to the beautiful young lady she has become. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I would have to bury her as well.

Her last acts were so courageous, especially for someone as young as she. She sacrificed her own life for her sister, something only one with a heart of pure gold could do, not one that is frozen or as hard as stone.

I try to approach the pair but my feet refuse to move. The thought of separating the two, one trapped in an eternal embrace and the other unwilling to let go, sent tremors down my spine, but it has to be done. The ice could very well give the queen frostbite and now we have to constantly ensure her health and safety as, as much as I hate to say it, she is our only hope to continue the royal bloodline of Arendelle.

I move closer to them to take the child in my arms and selfishly give myself a small chance to grieve and comfort myself that all will be fine, as holding her had always given me a sense of security, as she was always there.

To my profound amazement, a miracle, dare I say something almost magical, happens.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Her body is stiff and cold but I can still feel the warmth of her hugs. They've always been warm even with her powers and I want to absorb all her warmth before I have to let go.

As I hold her, I stroke my hand over her face, her hair, the gaping wound on her back left by the monster, trying to commit every single detail of her to memory. I can't forget her. I won't forget her. I don't want to forget her.

I never want to lose my newly regained memories. Her smiles, her laughter, the sound of her voice. I don't know what I'd do if I forget it but I know I would never forgive myself. I already know I can never forgive myself for letting her die this way before I could even save her.

Instead, she saved me. But I'm her big sister, I'm supposed to protect her. I promised her, I promised father and mother. I failed to keep that promise.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by a loud gasp and arms moving tight around me. I look at the body in my arms and to my surprise, it's no longer light blue but a flurry of colours.

"Elsa?"

She's back! My baby sister is back! I pull her closer and tighter, ignoring the tears that are coming out of my eyes in joy and relief. All I can think now are that she is alive and I'm never letting her go again. I have a second chance at being a big sister, and I'm not going to blow it. I'll be the best big sister in the world.

I open my eyes and see Elsa wiping at the tears on my face. "Don't worry Anna, I'm here." Her smile and her voice. I never want her to stop talking ever again, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I pull her close to me one last time before I have to ask the inevitable.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Part of me wants to chastise her for being so irresponsible, so rash, so selfish, how could she dare to leave me alone in this world? But another part of me knows that I can't do that because if the tables were turned, I would do anything to save my sister.

"I love you." I commit each word to heart and memory. I will never ever forget it. I pull her in closer, absorbing her warmth and love, never wanting to lose it again.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf gasps as he suddenly reappears beside us. That's when I finally realise it.

"Elsa. Your act of sacrificing yourself for me is an act of true love and it thawed your frozen heart." I watch as realisation dawns on Elsa's face and the magic happens.

Elsa's POV

"Love will thaw." So that's what I've been missing. "Love. Of course." As thoughts and memories filled with love fill my mind, the ice around me starts to melt and snowflakes lift up towards the sky.

"Elsa?" Anna looks on curiously as she watches the magic but I just smile, letting the memories take over me.

"Love." I repeat. Soon, all the ice and snow from the ground has evaporated and a giant snowflake forms in the sky. I raise my hands and the giant snowflake disperses to release small snowflakes that soon melted into thin air.

"I knew you could do it." I feel Anna's hand on my back, her hand gently hovering over the wound sends pain rippling through my back but I hold it in. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Just wait till we go home.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life." Olaf suddenly says, distracting me from the pain for a moment. "And, quite possibly, the last."

Oh right. He can't stand the heat so he's already starting to melt. "Oh, Olaf! Hang on, little guy."

"Oh, oh, oh! My own personal flurry!" Olaf jumps about as the cloud rains down little snowflakes on him, preventing him from melting. As we celebrate everything being well, I hear grunts coming from the side of the boat that we somehow ended up on when the fjord unfroze.

I turn, the pain shooting up my back, and so do Anna and Kristoff, and we see Hans trying to get up by holding the sides.

I want to go up to him and hurt him for what he has done to Anna and I'm sure Kristoff does too. But Anna holds us back with an "Uh-uh-uh-uh."

I pout, wanting to do it myself but she walks up to him and punches him in the face, causing him to fall off the side of the boat and into the water before he can even comprehend what's happening.

We cheer and before I know it, Anna has me in another hug. By now, all the adrenaline had gone and the full force of the pain hits. Soon, all I see is black.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

We're all rejoicing and I hug Elsa, happy that she's finally with me forever when I feel a light weight on me and I realise Elsa's not responding. "Elsa?" I try to shake her. "Elsa!" Panic fills me. No! I can't lose her again. I just can't.

Kristoff is soon by my side and carefully taking her from my arms. "We have to take her home." I nod and as we run, I realise my hands have becoming sticky with something red... blood.

That's when I realise her wounds from before hadn't healed and in the euphoria of everything, it was completely overlooked. We run, reaching the castle in record speed and soon she's in the infirmary, being tended to by the doctor.

I want to be by her side but Kristoff holds me back, saying that I would just be in their way and I need to get some food and rest as well if I want to be any help to her while she's healing. I nod, knowing it's true but I don't want to leave her. What if something happens to her when I'm not there?

Kristoff assures me she's going to be fine but I find it hard to believe. Who knows the extent of the cut in her back? What if it's life threatening? I just got her back.

While lost in my thoughts, Kristoff somehow got me to the kitchen and sat me down with a bowl of stew and an open sandwich. I didn't want to eat until I know Elsa's ok but I know I have to. Once I'm done eating, I feel really sleepy and soon, find myself in bed, falling into the deep abyss called sleep.

I'm awoken by soft shaking and the early beams of sunlight coming through the window. "Anna." I hear Gerda's soft voice by my side. "The doctor's done stitching her up. You can go see her now."

As soon as the words fully register in my head, I jump out of the bed and rush towards the infirmary. I'm not prepared for the sight I see though.

Her face is so much paler than usual and the huge bed makes her look even smaller than she already is. I rush in and sit beside the bed, holding her small cold hands in mine. I know she probably has a colder temperature than mine on a daily basis but I'm not sure this is her usual cold.

Just before I'm about to ask one of the assistants about Elsa's condition, the physician comes in. "Your Majesty." He bows and I nod.

"How's my sister?" I can't help but be brash. It's my sister's life here, and I will not be calm until she's well and I can hold her in my arms again.

"We're lucky the cut wasn't very deep but it still needed stitches. I also patched up a couple of scratches around her body and gave her some fluids. We just need to make sure there's no infection and give her enough fluids and nutrients. Your journey has definitely taken a toll on her and she will need a while to recover." I nod and he leaves. I just stay by her bedside and wait for her to wake up.

It takes almost two whole days before she wakes up but when she does, her eyes are wide, panicked, and she becomes restless. It takes both Kristoff and I to calm her and hold her down before she rips the stitches apart, and even then she's still breathless and slightly panicking. I can only hope this is just from being in an unfamiliar place and not from anything else.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I wake to bright lights and pain shoots up my back. I want to scream but my throat is too dry and all I can do is try to move to lessen the pain.

As I move, I feel myself being held down and I panic. Who are these people? Why are they holding me down? I need to get out of here, but it hurts too much to move. I finally stay still but tears start streaming down my cheeks. It hurts so much and I'm so scared.

"Shh." I feel a familiar hand around mine as another strokes my forehead. "Your safe. It's ok. I'm here now _Snøfnugg_." I slowly open my eyes and see two familiar orbs staring down at me. "There's my _Lite Snøfnugg_."

"Anna?" I try to reach up to her but she pushes me back down onto the bed. "Anna, it hurts so much."

Her voice hums in my ear. "It's alright, _storesøster_ is here now." She pets my head and I nuzzle into her hand, craving its warmth. "You're alright now."

* * *

_Four days later_

**Anna's POV**

I wake up to Elsa screaming from across the hall. Before she was released from the infirmary and allowed to go back to her own room, I asked her if she would like to move into the room across the hall so she wouldn't be alone and I can be nearby if ever she needs me.

She agreed so I quickly made sure everything from her room was moved to the other room, and the rooms near her own were filled with the other things like her mini library and study. By the time she was released, around yesterday afternoon, everything was ready and she was so surprised to see everything already in her new room.

She wanted to spend some time together after that but I knew she still needed to rest and she was tired so I made sure she slept, telling her we will play later when she's better.

I'm brought out if my thoughts by more gut wrenching screams and I almost beat myself up for forgetting her for a moment but then I tell myself I can beat myself up later because she needs me now.

I rush out the door and into her room where I can clearly see her screaming and trashing in pain. I quickly go up to her and gather her small body in my arms, holding her limbs close so she can't stretch so much and pull at her stitches.

I hold her as she calms down and her breathing evens out. As I look at her in the dim moonlight, I count the bruises and scratches that she got from falling onto her shattered castle. When she had told me she had fallen, I was so worried she might have broken her bones but apparently, the snow was enough to cushion her fall.

Finally, her blue eyes open and she starts to quiver. I just keep her close and murmur sweet nothings into her ear until she seems to calm down. Once she does, her watery eyes stare into mine and I stare back.

"Want to talk about it?" She shakes her head. "It might make you feel better." She contemplates it for a second before nodding.

"I dreamt I was in the dungeon again. I was chained and... and... and the monster was out to get me. It roared and roared and was about to attack me when Hans arrived and forced me into its mouth. Then as it ate me, through its teeth I could see him kill you and I couldn't do anything."

Throughout the retelling, she trembled and I could only hold her close and listen. I can't imagine how terrifying that would be for anyone, what more a fourteen year old.

Once she's finished telling her nightmare, I can see that she's obviously exhausted and close to the point of sleep so I quickly tuck her in and hum softly, hoping it will lull her back to sleep.

In no time, her breathing evens out and I move to return to my own room. I must've moved too much because soon she's up again.

"Anna?" Her voice is sleepy and I can feel her cold fingers brushing against my arm.

"Yes _Lite Snøfnugg_." I'm by her side in an instant, ready to help her if she needs anything.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Her soft voice is adorable and I can't help but say yes. She reaches up, and carefully I pick her up to take her to my own room. Along the way, I can already hear her soft snores. I place her on the bed and make sure she's properly tucked in before falling asleep myself.

Kristoff's POV

It's been a few days since the 'Great Thaw' and everything's going back to normal. The foreign dignitaries, as Anna calls them, are on their way home. And as for Hans and the Duke of Weselton (Weaseltown, Anna corrects), they are being sent back with a nasty report against their name.

Elsa is healing well. Of course, everyone is on the look out for any signs of infection but it looks like the wound and other scrapes and bruises are healing nicely. In fact, Anna is even let her play outside for a while this afternoon.

After the thaw and everything, Anna has gone full mama bear on Elsa and it's kinda funny to watch especially when she does the things she just told Elsa not to do, like eat dessert before dinner.

Right now, Anna and I are watching Elsa play with Sven and Olaf. The garden in the back has been frozen over to create a winter wonderland and everyone is absolutely enjoying it. Of course, her majesty has to ruin the fun when Elsa starts to yawn.

"Ok. Naptime." Anna says, pulling Elsa off of Sven's back and setting her own the floor, ignoring the pout on her face.

"But I'm not even tired." Elsa whines and if you look closely, you can see her hold back the urge to stomp her feet.

"Yes you are, little miss grumpy." She picks up Elsa's tiny frame with ease. Honestly she's so small its hard to remember she's already 14. It might look weird to be carrying a teenager, but Elsa's been deprived of human touch for so long its hard to say no. That, and she has the cutest puppy dog face. I'm sorry Anna, but that's the truth.

"And you still need to heal. Don't want to overstrain yourself until you pull those stitches now, do you?" Elsa sticks her tongue out at that and I can't help but laugh. She's so much like her sister.

I follow as they go into the library and Anna reads Elsa to sleep on the small couch against the wall. It does make me feel jealous sometimes and wish I had a sibling but they're my family now, and I couldn't ask for a better one.

Before Elsa fully falls asleep, I wink at her, signalling I'll get her her revenge by giving her a cookie before dinner later. Apparently Anna catches the wink because she sends me a glare not long after and mouths the words 'no you won't.'

She wins but after dinner we play charades and we totally crush her and Olaf. Elsa gets her cookies anyway because winner gets cookies, even if it is an hour before bedtime.

Once the clock strikes ten, Elsa is whisked off to bed and Anna soon follows. Both sister's share a room now. Elsa says it's because Anna keeps her nightmares at bay, but Anna's confided in me before that it's just so she can make sure Elsa's still alive and breathing, and not ice, when she wakes up in the middle of the night.

Anna's offered me a room in the castle but I prefer the stable with Sven. Of course, this is only temporary, as soon we need to get back to work, but for now, it feels nice to enjoy their company.

* * *

_One week later_

Anna's finally letting Elsa be free to move around and honestly I'm not sure what's worse, Anna fretting about everything that could go wrong or Elsa's over excitement. Sure there's a little fear in it but Elsa's just really excited because Anna's letting her do this big surprise for everyone in the castle courtyard.

Before that, Elsa's leading me around town with a blindfold to show me a surprise of my own. We end up back at the palace stables where Sven is suddenly all dressed up with a medal.

"Anna's named you the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Elsa gladly proclaimes as she pets Sven and he nuzzles her head.

"No. _Lite Snø_, I can't accept this." I try to object but a voice appears from behind me.

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders." Anna looks regal but if you look deep into her eyes, you can see the childishness deep inside that she only shows to a few select people.

"What? That's not a thing." I challenge her but I tend to forget something.

"Oh, sure it is. I'm the Queen, and if I say it is a thing, it is a thing." And there it is, it's the fact that she's the queen and boss of everything. "Do you like it?"

Her uncertainty is absolutely adorable. "Like it? I love it!" I can't help but spin her around in my ecstasy. "I could kiss you. I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd... May I? We me. I mean, may we? Wait, what?" She cuts off my rambling with a kiss to my cheek.

"We may." Her voice is soft and her lips are even softer as they find mine. As we kiss, we get lost in the moment.

We are only brought back to reality by the sound of disgust from Elsa. "Eww. That's gross." Oops. Totally forgot we have an audience. I can feel the blush rising up my cheeks but Anna seems perfectly normal.

Anna just shakes her head. "C'mon _Lite Snøfnugg_, let's go give everyone their surprise." Elsa jumps towards Anna, who's already a little ways ahead, but before taking her hand, she turns back and whispers in my ear.

"I know my opinion doesn't really matter, but the princess approves." She then skips away to the courtyard and I just shake my head. What have I gotten myself into.

Elsa's POV

Once Kristoff's red enough to compete with a tomato, I take Anna's hand and we go to the courtyard. Boy is everyone there in for a surprise.

"Are you ready?" The crowd cheers and with a stomp of my foot, the courtyard turns to a skating rink. Everyone immediately heads over to the skate rentals we placed at the side, and soon everyone is skating.

Finally, I can see there is beauty in my magic and everyone loves it, not hate it. I watch as Anna tries to skate closer. "Ooh... I like the open gates. And we are never closing them again." She says as she wobbles closer.

I just chuckle and change her skates slightly to make them fit for a queen. "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate." I just pull her arms as I begin to skate backwards.

"C'mon, it's easy." I say as we begin to glide on the ice. Anna only gives me an amused look.

"Well, I recall a certain someone skating instead of taking her first steps when she was a baby." Ok, that piqued my interest.

"Really?" She nods and begins telling me all of my baby stories to me as they come into her head. I'm not sure to be embarrassed or interested in this, but one thing I know for sure is, I'm glad to have my big sister back.

* * *

**FYI: Lite Snøfnugg = Little Snowflake**

**Lite Snø = Little Snow**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	14. New One-shot

Hey everyone. I'm happy to announce that your present in honour of Elsa's birthday is here. If you want to read more stories in the **Elsa, Princess of Arendelle, and Anna, Queen of Arendelle** timeline, you should check out my new story **_Elsa's Sweet Sixteen_**.

It is **_loosely_** based on Frozen Fever. However, Elsa is 16 and Anna is 22. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Now, onto the reviews:

1) irdinaizzraimy : I luvvvv this, I'm overwhelmed wua

\-- Aww, thank you so much and I'm glad you've enjoyed it. I hope you continue following this series.

* * *

2) Th3M4dQu33n : 1THIS WAS BY FAR THE BEST OF ALL 13 CHAPTERS

2 No seriously I think it was very well written and also obviously the reunion and the happy moments made It all better

3 "I almost beat myself up for forgetting her for a moment but then I tell myself I can beat myself up later because she needs me now" Idk if that was intentional but this was just funny

4 Elsa being there while Kristoff and Anna kiss was the best thing ever ahahaha I love the bond between her and Kristoff, they'll make great in- laws

5 I want to say THANK YOU for giving us this story It was beautiful and it remains one of my most favorites, even if it's over

6 Cmon I know it isn't over please please please see you soon

\-- I'm glad you think so and thank you for the compliments. That was supposed to be slightly funny as I think that is how Anna's train of thought would be. The part where they kiss was definitely fun to write and I think Elsa would be slightly cheeky where Kristoff and Anna are involved.

You're welcome for the story and thank you for following it all the way. I've enjoyed reading your reviews and it has definitely supported me throughout the story. I hope you enjoy reading the one-shot and I cant wait to hear your thoughts. Thank you so much.

* * *

3) Guest #1 :"The Snow Queen" (Danish: Snedronningen) is an original fairy tale written by Hans Christian Andersen (1805–1875). The tale was first published 21 December 1844 in New Fairy Tales. First Volume. Second Collection. 1845. (Danish: Nye Eventyr. Første Bind. Anden Samling. 1845.) The story centers on the struggle between good and evil as experienced by Gerda and her friend, Kai.

The story is one of Andersen's longest and most highly acclaimed stories. It is regularly included in selected tales and collections of his work and is frequently reprinted in illustrated storybook editions for children.

Narrative division

"The Snow Queen" is a tale told in seven 'stories' (Danish: Historier):

About the Mirror and Its Pieces

A Little Boy and a Little Girl

The Flower Garden of the Woman Who Knew Magic

The Prince and the Princess

The Little Robber Girl

The Lapp Woman and the Finn Woman

What Happened at the Snow Queen's Palace and What Happened Afterwards

Story

Snow Queen 02

"The Devil's Mirror" by Vilhelm Pedersen

An evil troll, called "the devil", has made a magic mirror that distorts the appearance of everything it reflects. It fails to reflect the good and beautiful aspects of people and things, while magnifying their bad and ugly aspects. The devil, who is headmaster at a troll school, takes the mirror and his pupils throughout the world, delighting in using it to distort everyone and everything; t...

\-- Thank you so much for the info on the Snow Queen and I assure you I will read the actual book one day but right now I'm busy writing stories and am slightly panicking about my IGCSE results and starting college next month so I'm a bit preoccupied. It's also Christmas season so I don't have much free time in my hands. I will read it one day though and thank you for reviewing as well as your support for this story. I hope you enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

4) The Snow Queen : Gerda (English: /ˈɡɜːrdə/), the heroine of this tale, who succeeds in finding her friend Kai and saving him from the Snow Queen.

Kai (English: /ˈkaɪ/; Kay), a little boy who lives in a large city, in the garret of a building across the street from the home of Gerda, his playmate, whom he loves dearly. He falls victim to the splinters of the troll-mirror and the blandishments of the Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen (Snedronningen), queen of the snowflakes or "snow bees", who travels throughout the world with the snow. Her palace and gardens are in the lands of permafrost, specifically Spitsbergen. She takes Kai back to this palace after he has fallen victim to the splinters of the troll-mirror. She promises to free Kai if he can spell "eternity" with the pieces of ice in her palace.

Mrs Fyn, the loving mother of Kai who becomes grief-stricken at the loss of her son.

The Troll (Trolden) or the Devil (djævlen), who makes an evil mirror that distorts reality and later shatters to infect people with its splinters that distort sight and freeze hearts. Some English translations of "The Snow Queen" translate this character as the "sprite" or the "hobgoblin".

The Grandmother (Bedstemoderen), Kai's grandmother, who tells him and Gerda the legend of the Snow Queen. Some of Grandmother's actions are essential points of the story.

The Old Lady who Knew Magic (den gamle Kone der kunne Trolddom),...

\-- Thank you for telling me about the Snow Queen and as I have said in the review above, I will read it one day when I have the time but not right now. Thank you though and thank you for your support. I hope you enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

5) Guest #2 :

a) Anna's 20, whereas, Elsa's 14.

b) While means whereas.

\-- Yes, because this is an AU where Anna is the older sister instead of Elsa. I hope you enjoyed this story and will enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

6) Guest #3 : Exactly how do you really feel about the fact that Hans is another surprise, twist canon villain?

\-- It was a very big surprise and I think it helped to show not to rush into a relationship and we need to be wary of strangers, even if they're charming princes. I hope you enjoyed this story anf please enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

7) Guest #4 : It (growing up with all ordinary memories or unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident? Either, both or neither?) is a very heavy weight to carry on until adulthood, but it has also made her (Anna or Elsa?) into the person she (Anna or Elsa?) is, so yes while it (growing up with all ordinary memories or unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident? Either, both or neither?) is harsh, it (growing up with all ordinary memories or unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident? Either, both or neither?) is also an important part of human development.

\-- It (growing up with unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident) is a very heavy weight to carry on until adulthood, but it has also made her (Elsa) into the person she (Elsa) is, so yes while it (growing up with unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident) is harsh, it (growing up with unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident) is also an important part of human development.

Sorry for not properly clarifying myself and I hope you've enjoyed this story and will enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

8) Guest #5 : Winter Solstice is Elsa's birthday, right? Anna's birthday is Spring/Vernal Equinox or Summer Solstice?

\-- Yep. Elsa's is winter while Anna's is Summer. I hope you enjoy the story and the one-shot.

* * *

9) Guest #6 : Hey, wait a minute. Anna's birthday is June 21, 1818, whereas, Elsa's birthday is December 22, 1824.

\-- In this AU, yes it is, but in canon it is not. I hope you enjoy this story and the one-shot.

* * *

10) Guest #7 : Hans Christian Andersen met Swedish opera singer Jenny Lind in 1840, and fell in love with her, but she wasn't interested in him romantically (although the two became friends). According to Carole Rosen, Andersen was inspired to model the icy-hearted Snow Queen on Lind after she rejected him as a suitor.

\-- Thank you for that tidbit if info and I have seen it before but thank you. I hope you're enjoying the story and will enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

11) Guest #8 : The Snow Queen (Snedronningen), queen of the snowflakes or "snow bees", who travels throughout the world with the snow. Her palace and gardens are in the lands of permafrost, specifically Spitsbergen. She takes Kai back to this palace after he has fallen victim to the splinters of the troll-mirror. She promises to free Kai if he can spell "eternity" with the pieces of ice in her palace.

\-- Thank you for telling me a part of the Snow Queen and I assure you I will read it one day, just not now. In the time being, I hope you enjoy this story and the subsequent one-shot.

* * *

12) Guest #9 : Sorry, but I still wish Elsa was protected from traumatic childhood memories of one accident in canon, too, like Anna since she was 8, whereas, Anna was just 5. Grand Pabbie never protected Elsa from traumatic childhood memories of one accident like he should've done back then.

\-- Thank you for your opinion and while it should've been done, everything that the directors of Frozen chose to happen, happens for a reason. I hope you enjoy this story and will enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

13) RayD2Kill : Yeah I'm just gonna stop reading here. This fanfic is so bland and boring then there's the bad grammar, it is an interesting concept but it was executed poorly with this fanfic.

\-- If you are, then thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it for as much as you did read. I'm sorry for disappointing you and I hope you can help me correct the bad grammar by telling me where I have made errors because I would really like to correct it to improve my story. Thank you for your review.

* * *

14) MildeAmasoj : This was really nice and this story, as a whole, is very interesting and well thought out. I love all the changes you made to canon!

Thanks for sharing 3

\-- Thank you so much and I'm glad you think so. You're welcome for the story and I hope you enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

15) Guest #10 : But the fact that Anna had to grow up with all ordinary memories, whereas, Elsa had to grow up with unprotected, traumatic childhood memories of one accident still bothers me the most to no end at all.

\-- Well if it bothers you that much, for a peace of mind, you could write your own AU with that idea. I would love to read it someday. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

16) Guest #11 : Enjoyed the story. Thanks for sharing it!

\-- I'm glad you did and you're welcome. I hope you enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

17) golden227 : This is great! you should write another chapter!

\-- Thank you so much and I would but this story is over. I hope you enjoy the one-shot though and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Thank you for your support.

* * *

Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy the new one-shot.


End file.
